New life
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: [TERMINE] Atemu doit s'associé avec les nouveaux amis de Yugi pour retrouver ce dernier enlevé par la déesse Isis. C'est la suite de Mon coeur lisé la elle est en 2 chap pour mieux comprendre certain passage. bonne lecture
1. New life 1

**New life**

Auteur: Syt the Evil Angel

Série: Yugi oh!

Genre : général

Disclaimers : _Sword : dit le !_

_Syt : veut pas !_

_Sword : dit le ou je demande le divorce !_

_Syt : bon ok, les perso de Yugi oh ! ne m'appartiennent pas, je les ai juste emprunté pour écrire ce fics, mais Darko, Angelo et Ryu sont a moi !_

_Yugi : emprunté, tu nous a enlevé a notre auteur oui._

_Darko : et pis d'abord on t'appartient pas entièrement, on veut des droits d'auteurs._

_Syt : et pis quoi encore, tu va voir ta tete Darko quand je vais te voir._

_Sword : bon tu les laisses maintenant, et soi tu écrit ton fics, soit tu reviens avec moi dans le lit._

_Syt : euh, j'écrit mon fics mon ange et je reviens auprès de toi après_.

Note : c'est la suite de « mon cœur », certain m'ont demandé pourquoi Atemu s'inquiétait de Yugi alors qu'il lui a tourné le dos, donc voilà la suite.

Note2 : dsl mais j'ai un tout petit minus rikiki OOC avec Yugi.

Résumé : Yugi après avoir fait une tentative de suicide est sauvé par 3 personnes qui deviennent aussitôt ses amis, alors que tous les autres l'ont délaissé pour Atemu.

New life.

2 mois. Cela faisait 2 mois depuis la tentative de suicide de Yugi et la chambre de ce dernier avait beaucoup changé. Avant rien ne couvrait les murs, et maintenant on pouvait voir des photos, des poèmes, des paroles et des dictons un peu partout. Yugi avait mis celui du jour de sa mort au dessus de son bureau. Ce poème (NDSyt : c'est de « mon cœur » que je parle, tiré de la fics du meme nom) montrait comment il était mort et comment il était à nouveau revenu à la vie. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait de cette journée. Sur les photos on voyait toujours les 3 mêmes personnes qui entouraient Yugi et qui souriaient. Il y avait un garçon assez grand avec des cheveux blonds foncés coupé court, avec des yeux bleus verts qui se nommait Darko Polar, il avait sauvé Yugi physiquement de la noyade. On voyait aussi une jeune fille, de taille normale, un carré long brun et les yeux noisettes, elle se nommait Ryu Chibit et elle avait sauvé Yugi moralement en s'inquiétant pour lui. Enfin, il y avait un garçon plus jeune que tous les autres, il avait les cheveux noirs assez longs et les yeux marrons foncé, il se nommait Angelo Yun, c'était le demi frère de Darko. Il avait sauvé le cœur de Yugi par un simple sourire chaleureux. Parfois Yugi se demandait comment il avait pu resté aussi longtemps avec les autres. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre les personnes avec qui Yugi passait tous son temps actuel et ceux qu'il suivait avant. Yugi était encore perdu dans ses pensées, quand Atemu frappa et entra dans sa chambre.

Atemu : Hé Yug, avec les autres on sort, tu veux venir ?

Yugi regarda son soi disant jumeau puis la pendule, Yugi était bien habillé, une chemise blanche avec les 2 boutons du haut ouvert, un pantalon noir moulant et les cheveux toujours en batailles. Il se leva de sur son lit et prit une veste en cuir noire de sur sa chaise (NDSyt : auteur qui bave a mort. NDSword : hé ho, je suis la moi. NDSyt : je sais je sais).

Yugi : Désolé Pharaon mais je sort ce soir, et avec des personnes qui m'acceptent au moins.

Atemu : Bon si tu veux, mais si tu changes d'avis, on sera à l'Evil Angel.

Yugi : Ouais comme d'habitude.

Yugi sorti vite de la maison car il était en retard, il devait retrouvé Ryu chez Darko et Angelo, car ce soir Darko les emmenaient tous sur son lieu de travail. Yugi ne savait pas ce que faisait Darko mais il savait que c'était un travail de nuit car souvent Darko était très fatigué dans la journée. Il arriva devant l'appartement des 2 frères mais très en retard, ce fut Angelo qui lui ouvrit et ils partirent aussitôt pour le lieu du travail à Darko.

Ryu : Dis nous Angelo, ou est ce qu'il travail Darko ?

Angelo : C'est une surprise.

Yugi : T'es pas drôle, aller dit nous.

Angelo : Non, vous verrez bien.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant un endroit connu de Yugi vu le nombre de fois qu'Atemu l'avait trainé de force dans ce lieu.

Yugi : Darko travaille à l' Evil Angel ?

Angelo : Oui, et il en est très fier.

Yugi : Il a de quoi, c'est la meilleur boîte de nuit de la ville.

Ryu : T'es déjà venu ici Yugi ?

Yugi : Oui et plus d'une fois, c'est pas un endroit que j'aime bien d'habitude.

Angelo : A bon, pourquoi ?

Yugi : Les autres mis ont emmené très souvent meme si j'étais pas d'accord. C'est leur lieu favoris.

Angelo : oh désolé.

Yugi : Pas grave au moins cette fois ci je vais m'amuser.

Ryu : Bon on y vas, car moi j'y suis jamais entré dans cette boite de nuit.

Angelo les conduisit directement vers la porte.

Angelo : Salut Max, on peut entré ?

Max (le videur de la boite) : Oui bien sur Angelo, je vois que t'es accompagné ce soir. Salut Atemu.

Yugi : Tous faux Max, comme d'habitude, moi c'est Yugi.

Max : Faut dire que tu lui ressemble vachement dans cette tenue.

Yugi : C'était pas fait pour. Au fait ils doivent etre un peu plus loin dans la file, tu leur dit pas que je suis, ils sont pas au courant.

Max : Pas de problème.

Yugi suivit Angelo dans la boite en ensérant la taille de Ryu.

Ryu : Hé Yugi, bas les pattes.

Yugi : Désolé c'est surement le Pharaon qui a déteint sur moi, il entrait toujours en tenant Anzu de cette façon.

Ryu : Yugi, j'aimerai bien savoir qui tu appelles le « Pharaon », on dirait que c'est pas quelqu'un que tu apprécie beaucoup , ou alors autant que ton frère.

Yugi : Ce n'est pas mon frère, ce n'est qu'un arriviste qui profite des autres.

Ryu : Ok j'ai rien dit.

Arrivé au bar, Angelo salua tous les serveurs et commanda des boissons, pendant que Yugi scruttait la salle.

Ryu : Tu cherches quelqu'un Yugi ?

Yugi : Oui, Darko, je me rappel pas l'avoir déjà vu travaillé ici, ou alors il est nouveau.

Angelo : Darko travaille ici depuis l'ouverture de la boite, mais c'est normale que tu l'ai jamais vu, il travail pas dans la salle.

Ryu : Ah il travail où alors ?

Angelo : Venez je vais vous montrer.

Le petit garçon emmena les 2 ados vers un escalier qui conduisait dans les lieu de la direction de la discothèque.

Ryu : Angelo, on a le droit de venir, le proprio ne vas rien dire ?

Angelo amusé : On aura pas de problème, vous inquiétez pas, je uis sur que le rpoprio sera amusé de la situation.

Yugi : Tu le connais ?

Angelo : Si on veut.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où il était marqué « Ici c'est moi le boss, mais vous pouvez entrer » (NDSyt : je sais c'est super débile. NDSword : tu l'as dit). Angelo entra dans le bureau sans frapper.

Ryu criant : Ange ……..

Angelo : Salut Darko, ca marche toujours la boite on dirait.

Darko : Encore heureux. Salut Yugi, salut Ryu. Vous en faites une tete.

Les 2 ados étaient surpris de voir que le proprio de la discothèque n'était autre que Darko lui meme.

Yugi : Cette boite t'appartient ?

Darko : Yes, et c'est ma plus grande fierté.

Ryu : Comment tu peut etre un des mecs le plus fortuné de la ville et vivre dans un appart minable ?

Darko : Contrairement a certain tel que Seto Kaiba et Otoji, je n'ai pas la folie des grandeurs et je préfère largement vivre normalement que de voir ma richesse partout autour de moi.

Au nom des 2 PDG, les mains de Yugi s'étaient crispées, ainsi que tous son corps.

Darko : Un problème Yugi ?

Yugi un peu furieux : Aucun.

Angelo : Yugi, qu'est ce qui se passe, tu connais Seto et Otoji ?

De nouveau Yugi se tendit.

Yugi : Je ne connais aucun de ses 2 crétins qui aiment jouer avec la vie des autres.

Ryu : Yugi, tu les connais, pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ?

Yugi : Je vais dans la salle danser un peu !

Yugi sortit de la pièce sans aucune explication, laissant les 3 amis complètement abasourdit.

Angelo : Qu'est ce qu'il a Yugi, d'habitude il ne réagit jamais aussi violement ! Il est bizarre aujourd'hui.

Ryu : Oui, il s'énerve a la moindre allusion que l'on fait sur ses anciens amis.

Darko : On devrait le laisser tranquille avec ca, on lui demandera une fois qu'il sera mieux.

Les 2 plus jeunes acquièsèrent, et ils descendirent rejoindre Yugi en laissant Darko finir quelque petite chose. Yugi était parti au bar, il gardait le regard plongé dans son verre de Coca (NDSyt : pas d'alcool dans cette boite, elle est réservé au mineur), il entendit quand meme Angelo et Ryu qui revenait dans la salle. Angelo cherchait Yugi partout quand il le repéra au bar, il voulut aller le rejoindre le plus vite possible, mais fut bousculer et tomba a terre.

Ryu : Hé vous pourriez vous excuser quand meme quand vous renverser les gens.

Garcon : Pourquoi je le ferai, il a pas etre la ce mome.

Yugi : Il a tout autant le droit d'etre ici que toi, Jono Uchi.

Jono : Yugi ?

Yugi : Le seul et l'unique.

Atemu : Yugi, je croyais que tu sortais ?

Yugi : C'est ce que je fais, mais j'ignorai que je viendrai ici. Et de toute façon je n'ai aucun compte a te rendre Pharaon !

Yugi fusillait littéralement son double du regard. Il s'agenouilla près d'Angelo qui était pris d'une quinte de toux qui ne se calmait pas.

Yugi : Tu me paieras cela, Pharaon !

A suivre ……

_Yugi : Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as encore fait Syt_

_Syt : Mais rien, j'ai jusque eu le malheur de relire « les descendants » avant de me remettre a cette fics._

_Yugi : Mais t'as pas le droit, je suis méconnaissable la dedans._

_Syt : Gomen._

_Sword : bon tu viens, je veux dormir moi !_

_Syt : ouais j'arrive !_

_TOC TOC TOC_

_Syt : Yes_

_Duo: Kikou!_

_Syt en petite tenu saute sur Duo qui vient d'entrer._

_Syt en mode Heero dans « little perfect soldier » : 'lut Duo. T'as les cheveux trop trop trop trop trop trop beau ! _

_Duo : oula, vous lui avez donner quoi à Syt ?_

_Sword : encore rien, elle vient juste de finir un chap c'est tout._

_Syt idem : ze suis trop zalouse moi, pourquoi z'ai pas les memes moi ! OUIN !_

_Yugi : bon on essaye de calmer la folle pour qu'elle mette une suite un peu moins OOC sur moi._

Merci a tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews a la fin de « mon cœur ».


	2. New life 2

**New life**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Yugi oh!

**Genre** : général

**Disclaimers** : _Yugi : dis le sans menace te plait_

_Syt : bon ok c'est demander si gentiment, aucun perso n'est à moi, sauf Darko, Angelo et Ryu, eux m'appartiennent corps et âmes._

_Darko : d'âmes je pense pas et encore moins de corps, sinon je te lance mes avocats aux culs !_

_Tit : ouais ba je les attends tes avocats Darko._

_Darko : hn_

_Duo : merci Syt, tu viens de nous donner un Heero supplémentaire_

_Syt : désolé Duo d'amour_

_Voix : hum hum_

_Sword : tiens salut Benoit, qu'est ce que tu fous la ?_

_Benoit : rien je passait dans le coin c'est tout_

_Syt saute sur Benoit encore en mode Heero dans « little perfect soldier »: kikou ! _

_Benoit : oO_

_Duo : bon ba place a la fic quand meme, on se revoit en fin de chap avec Tit dans un meilleur état quand meme._

_Yugi : en espérant qu'elle fasse moins de délire que la dernière fois._

**Note** : désolé mais encore du OOC pour Yugi dans ce chapitre.

_Yugi : non !_

**Note 2** : désolé si mes fics ne sont pas udapted souvent mais je suis sur plusieurs fics en meme temps, et j'ai encore une idée pour une autre, alors encore désolé si je mets du temps.

c'est la narration dans les dialogues

_parole_ en italique c'est la télépathie

New life 2

_Yugi : Tu me paieras cela, Pharaon !_

Darko arriva a ce moment là et vit Angelo a terre.

Darko : Angelo, qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est ton cœur ?

Angelo ne put que confirmé de la tête.

Darko : Ryu, Yugi désolé mais je dois emmené Angelo a l'hôpital et vite. Sylvain (NDSyt : le nom du serveur au bar) tu fermera pour moi.

Sylvain : Pas de problème Boss.

Darko prit Angelo, qui toussait toujours en se maintenant la poitrine ,dans ses bras et parti en quatrième vitesse en direction de la sortie de la discothèque. Ryu suivait de près le jeune homme et Yugi était encore dans la salle en train de fixé son double avec le regard le plus haineux qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Atemu : Yugi, ca va ?

Ce dernier lui envoya la plus belle droite qu'il y ait jamais eu et l'ancien pharaon se retrouva à terre avec la lèvre en sang.

Yugi : Ne touche plus jamais mes amis, ni toi ni aucun de vous en désignant tous le reste de la bande sinon je vous promet que je vous tue, et je ne serai pas un tendre, vous regretterez amèrement d'avoir survécu au Death T, au royaume de Pégasus ainsi qu'a Battle City et au voyage dans sa putain de mémoire. (NDSyt : et vive les Yugi bad boys /NDYugi : t'exagère pas un peu là /NDSyt : nan !)

Sur ce Yugi fila vers la sortie et rejoignit Ryu et Darko qui était dans la voiture de ce dernier et n'attendait que le jeune homme pour conduire Angelo a l'hôpital. Dans la salle Atemu se relevait à peine encore sonner par le coup que lui avait envoyé Yugi, il fut aidé par aidé jono-Uchi et Honda pour se remettre debout.

Atemu : Merci les gars, il cogne fort pour sa taille.

Il tenait encore la machoire qui allait surement devenir bleue vu la violence du coup. (NDBenoit : On a comprit cette fois, Yugi a bien ratamé Atemu pas besoin d'en rajouter./NDSyt : hn pas drole, boude./NDYugi : ouais !)

Jono : Il ne perd rien pour attendre, on va lui faire sa fête dès qu'on le reverra celui là.

Atemu : Laisse tomber Jono, j'ai pas trop envie d'aller de dire bonjour à ta tombe. Laisser moi régler ce problème.

Sur ce toute la bande décida de rentrer, car il n'avait plus très envie de s'amuser. A l'hôpital, Darko, Ryu et Yugi attendait dans le couloir pour savoir comment allait Angelo. Darko faisait les cents pas, tandis que Ryu était assise entrain de se torturé les doigts et Yugi était parti cherché de quoi boire pour tout le monde et en même temps pour que Darko donne des explications sur la santé d'Angelo, car vu la réaction du jeune homme à la discothèque, ce ne devait pas être la première fois que ça arrivait. Yugi revint donc avec des chocolats chaud pour tout le monde, car le café aurait sûrement empiré les choses.

Yugi : Alors Darko, tu nous explique pour Angelo.

Darko : Expliquer quoi ?

Ryu : Qu'est ce qu'il a exactement Angelo, tu parlais de son cœur tout à l'heure, c'est grave ?

Darko expliqua alors que depuis qu'il était né, Angelo avait le cœur fragile et qu'il devait le ménager le plus possible sinon il pouvait des crises cardiaques, le problème ne serait pas si grave, si on pouvait faire une greffe du cœur, mais malheureusement ce genre d'opération était rare et en plus Angelo était d'un groupe sanguin très rare, il était AB négatif. Donc depuis des années, ils étaient en attente pour cette greffe, mais Darko désespérait de plus en plus au fil des années, car même s'il savait s'amusait avec lui, Angelo ne pouvait pas aller à l'école et être avec d'autre enfants de son âge sous risque de désagrément, c'est pour ça qu'il acceptait de temps en temps que l'enfant vienne le voir dans la boîte qu'il avait monté pour pouvoir subvenir au besoin du plus petit. A la fin de la discussion Ryu prit Darko dans ses bras et il se mit a pleurer, car il était a bout de force. Yugi alla voir une infirmière pour avoir des renseignements sur l'état de santé d'Angelo, il revient vite au près des deux autres, pour les rassurer.

Yugi : C'est bon, Angelo est sauvé pour l'instant, ils ont réussi à stabilisé son cœur, il dort en ce moment dans une chambre, il pourra sortir demain à la première heure.

Darko : Merci Yugi. Bon je vais vous raccompagné alors, désolé pour la soirée, j'aurai préférer qu'elle se déroule autrement.

Ryu : C'est pas grave, et pis maintenant qu'on sait où tu travaille, on viendra te voir plus souvent, n'est ce pas Yugi ?

Yugi : Ouais ouais.

Darko en essuyant les dernières larmes : Alors en route mauvaise troupe.

Darko raccompagna alors les 2 ados chez eux. Yugi allait directement dans sa chambre quand il fut intercepté par Atemu qui voulait lui parler.

Yugi : Je n'ai rien à te dire Pharaon !

Atemu : Yugi attend, pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point qu'est ce que j'ai fait à la fin, pour que tu me haïssent ainsi ?

Yugi : Te haïr Pharaon ? Mais je ne te hais pas, tu m'es indifférent comme je le suis à tes yeux.

Atemu : Mais je tiens à toi Yugi, tu es comme un frère pour moi.

Yugi : Alors revoit ta conception de fraternité Pharaon, parce que un vrai frère verrait quand l'autre n'est pas bien. Atemu sait qu'il y a 2 mois j'ai voulu me suicider, le jour où tout le monde croyait que j'étais malade, en vérité j'étais allez sur le port pour en finir. J'en avais marre que tout le monde m'ignore de nouveau comme avant ton arrivée. J'avais décider d'en finir pour toujours, si Darko, Ryu et Angelo n'avaient pas été là, tu aurais eu ma famille pour toi tout seul, je pense que tu aurais été content.

Atemu lâcha Yugi car il le tenait par le bras, et resta muet devant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La personne à qui il tenait le plus avait voulu en finir avec sa vie. (NDSyt : n'interpréter pas cela comme de l'amour c'est de la fraternité pur et simple, pas de yaoï la dedans) Yugi rejoignit donc sa chambre en laissant Atemu seul avec ces révélations. Ce dernier retourna dormir sans y arriver en repensant toujours au parole qu'avait eu son aïbu (NDSyt : ça veut dire partenaire, si ça s'écrit pas comme ça faite-le moi savoir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le changement de comportement de Yugi aurait été du en parti par sa faute.

Quelques jours étaient passé depuis l'incident de la discothèque, et Angelo allait parfaitement bien. En cette après midi, les 4 amis étaient réunis chez Darko et Angelo pour discuter et passé du temps ensemble comme ils le faisaient habituellement. Ils étaient en train de faire un double de Magic and Wisard quand Yugi s'arrêta subitement de rire avec les autres.

Voix : _Yugi …….. au …… secours……_

Yugi se leva sans dire un mot et partie en direction de la sortie de l'appartement.

Ryu : Yugi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Yugi : Atemu est en danger !

Et ne dit rien d'autre et laissa les 3 autres en plan.

Angelo : Il a dit Atemu, mais il appelle jamais son frère par son prénom, on fait quoi on le suit ?

Darko : Plutôt deux fois qu'une, il était bizarre.

Les 3 amis sortirent de l'appartement et se mirent en quête de retrouvé leur ami, et ne mirent pas longtemps, car il était sur le port agenouillé à côté d'un corps qui semblait sans vie.

Yugi : Atemu réveil toi bon sens, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Atemu ! Atemu reste avec moi putain, on a connu pire quand même, qui a pu te mettre dans cet état toi et les autres. Atemu répond moi.

Voix : C'est moi, qui ait plongé l'ancien Pharaon et ses amis dans le royaume des ombres, Votre Majesté.

Tous ce que purent voir Angelo, Darko et Ryu, fut un homme assez grand et bronzé.

A suivre…..

_Yugi : Hé c'est quoi cette fin de chap, et pourquoi on m'appelle « Votre Majesté » ?_

_Syt : Tu verra ça dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais que celui la est assez court par rapport à ce que je fais habituellement, mais je voulais garder le suspense pour le prochain chap._

_Benoit : et il se passe quoi dans le prochain chap ?_

_Syt : Plein de révélations sur le lien Atemu-Yugi, en plus c'est toi qui m'en a donner l'idée._

_Benoit : oô_

_TOC TOC TOC_

_Voix: bonjour désolé de dérangé mais vous pourriez ..._

_Le visiteur n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il venait de se faire désintégrer par une boule de feu et une valve de tir spirituelle._

_Duo : Euh pourquoi vous avez fais ça, il demandait juste un renseignement._

_Benoit/Syt : parce que c'est un emmerdeur et un salaud de première._

_Sword : Il a fait quoi pour mériter ça et en plus depuis quand Benoit envoie des boules de feu comme ça ?_

_Syt : ba Benoit envoie des boules de feu depuis longtemps, c'est un dragon, il envoie aussi de la glace, mais là il est sous sa forme d'emprunt sinon, il tiendrait pas l'appartement._

_Yugi : Ca nous explique toujours pas pourquoi vous avez tuer notre visiteur ?_

_Benoit : Tout simplement car cet enfoiré a rien fait de mieux que de trahir la confiance de la déesse en la faisant pleurer et en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était rien pour lui même pas une amie, alors c'est pourquoi on a détruit ce mauvais dragon._

_Duo : C'était aussi un dragon ?_

_Syt : ouep mais largement moins puissant que Benoit._

_Sword : bon on va peut être arête la et répondre au reviews._

_Syt : oki, bon a la prochaine pour un nouveaux chapitre._

RAR :

Dark Polaris : et ba ton avocat tu sais ou il peut se le mettre son procès et en plus elle peut se l'enforcer bien profond. mais euh je fais ce que je veux quand même merde. désolé d'avoir été grossière mais tu me connais je dis toujours ce que je pense et sans détour. j'espère que cette suite ta plus quand même .

Thealie: la voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plait.

joana serenity: mais Yugi va très bien, mais c'est sur ca sent le roussi encore plus maintenant avec cet inconnu. j'espère que cette suite ta plus.

Taku Cmoi: et oui Atemu c'est bien fait later la tronche par Yugi et en béauté en plus. au faite c'est toi qui fait tes dessin car ils sont trop beau j'ai été les voir, et je les kiffe. j'espère que ce 2éme chap ta plus.

Moonfree: nan t pas en retard et oui Yugi joue les bad boys, pas ma faute si je le kiffe ainsi, il est trop mimi quand il joue les rebelles. et j'espère que tas pas trop patienté et que la suite ta plus.

Golden Sun 17: et ba voila ce que je leur ai fait aux perso, toute la bande a l'air de détesté Yugi maintenant mais bon je pense que ca va s'arranger par la suite, je crois je sais , j'ai pas de scénario de préparer pour cette fics j'y vais a l'aveuglette. bon par contre les relations entre Atemu et Yugi devrai s'arranger par la suite je pense. j'espère que cette suite ta plus.


	3. New life 3

**New life**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Beyblade non pas taper, s'il vous plait, ok c'est Yugioh !

**Genre** : général

**Disclaimers** : _Syt : tout les perso sont a moi, j'ai réussi à les prendre à leur auteur._

_Yugi avec un couteau dans la main : répète !_

_Syt : aucun perso n'est à moi sauf Darko, Ryu et Angelo, veut pas mourir moi, je suis trop jeune._

_Sword : Yugi tu serais gentil de lâcher ce couteau, ou je t'envois à l'autre bout de la planète avec un « inferno choc »._

_Yugi lâche son zolie couteau et se planque derrière Duo._

_Duo : hé laisse moi en dehors de tout ça, j'ai rien fait moi._

_Benoit : on se croirait en garderie ici par moment, bon place au chap, et on va essayer de relever le niveau en fin de chap._

**Note :** je sais pas comment va être ce chap, peut être encore du OOC pour Yugi mais c'est pas sur à 100 pour 100.

_Yugi : enfin !_

**Note 2**: si vous ne voulez rien savoir sur la partie de la mémoire passez votre chemin car je spoile cette partie.

**Note 3: J'écris AUSSI dans la section Devil Devil alors si vous connaissez allez voir s'il vous plait, et LAISSER moi des reviews pour mes fics qu'elles quelles soit sinon je crois que je vais arrêter, j'ai l'impression que mes fics n'intéresse personne.**

c'est la narration dans les dialogues

_parole_ en italique c'est la télépathie

New life 3 

_Voix : C'est moi, qui ait plongé l'ancien Pharaon et ses amis dans le royaume des ombres, Votre Majesté._

_Tous ce que purent voir Angelo, Darko et Ryu, fut un homme assez grand et bronzé._

Yugi : Shahdi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu n'es plus prêt du tombeau d'Atemu ?

Les 3 autres étaient complètement perdu.

Shahdi : Désolé votre majesté, mais j'ai ressenti des changements ici, alors je suis venu pour vérifié s'il tout était normal. Quand j'ai vu l'ancien Pharaon sans vous, j'ai voulu être sur, qu'il possédait toujours les pouvoirs qu'il avait autrefois, et malheureusement, j'ai pu constaté qu'il les avait perdus.

Yugi : Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel encore, et pourquoi tu m'appelle « votre majesté » ? Je suis pas Pharaon moi.

Shahdi : Si vous l'êtes. Etant le fils du dernier Pharaon, et que ce dernier a perdu tout pouvoir, ce titre vous reviens de droit.

Yugi : Mais le dernier, c'était Atemu non ?

Shahdi : Tout à fait ! Vous êtes son fils.

Ryu : Euh on peut nous expliquer ce qui ce passe s'il vous plait, parce que là on est tous larguer.

Yugi : Ne vous mêler pas ça, je ne veux pas que vous soyer entraîner là dedans, une fois ça ma suffit. Shahdi, je ne peux pas être le fils d'Atemu, on a 3000 ans d'écart.

Angelo : Atemu a plus de 3000 ans !

Yugi : Tirez vous, j'ai dit !

Darko se tenant à côté de Yugi : Yugi on est tes amis, alors si t'as un problème on est là pour t'aider.

Yugi : Il n'y a rien qui vous concerne, alors disparaissez avant que ça n'empire.

Ryu : Mais Yugi …

Yugi : Partez !

Angelo prenant Yugi dans ses bras : Non, je veux pas. Sinon tu vas encore être triste comme avant Yugi. Si on est tous ensemble, c'est grâce à toi, tu es notre point commun à tous les 3, alors laisse nous resté ici.

Shahdi à lui même: C'était donc en Yugi qu'était les pouvoirs, ils n'ont jamais été dans son père.

Yugi : Mais je vous dit qu'Atemu n'est pas mon père.

Atemu se réveillant un peu : Yugi ?

Yugi : Atemu ! T'es réveillé ?

Atemu : Vaguement. Comment m'as tu retrouvé ?

Yugi : Tu m'as appelé, et j'ai accouru comme d'hab vieux frère !

Atemu : Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Yugi : Quel question, bien sur que non. T'es comme un frère pour moi. Mais comment t'es tu trouvé dans cet état ?

Atemu : Shahdi a voulu savoir si j'étais toujours digne de mon titre.

Darko : Oui ça on l'a compris. Ce qu'on pige pas, c'est comment tu peux avoir plus de 3000 ans, c'est impossible !

Atemu voyant les amis de Yugi : Vous êtes les amis de Yugi c'est ça ?

Ryu : Oui, et toi l'insensible frère jumeaux de Yugi.

Atemu : Je me souviens que tu m'as engueulé ce jour là et tu as eu raison. Mais je ne suis pas son jumeaux, mais je fais bien parti de sa famille.

Yugi : Qu'est ce que tu racontes Atemu ?

Atemu : Yugi, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais ce que Shahdi a dit est vrai. Je suis bien ton père (NDSyt : shh, rejoint moi du coté obscur de la force shhh/ NDDuo : on va lui retiré sa collection de DVD Star Wars, ça lui est monté à la tête), et tu es l'héritier du trône.

Yugi : C'est impossible.

Atemu : Pas vraiment, je t'ai envoyé dans cet époque avec Simon (NDSyt : c'est le nom du grand-père dans l'Egypte Antique), pour qu'il prenne soin de toi. Puisque je devais m'enfermer avec Zork Necrophedius dans le puzzle, je ne pouvais plus prendre soin de toi comme il le fallait. De plus je ne voulais pas que tu ais la même enfance que moi, c'est a dire, sans amis réel et entouré d'adulte. Au moins ici tu es quelqu'un de normal.

Yugi : Arête tes conneries un peu. Tu sais ce qu'était ma vie avant que tu débarques, une horreur. Tout le monde se moquait de moi, et depuis que tu es arrivé je me suis jamais senti aussi bien, sauf quand tu es devenu réel, où tout le monde ma lâché. Mais je ne regrette rien, maintenant, j'ai trouvé une vraie famille et des amis qui comptent beaucoup pour moi, autant que vous tous avant.

Shahdi : Yugi, ce que tu viens de dire, prouve que tu mérites ton titre de Pharaon, bien plus que ton père.

Angelo : Mais c'est quoi toute cette histoire, on se croirait dans un film.

Yugi : Je vous ai déjà dit de disparaître d'ici, non !

Ryu : Mais Yugi …

Yugi : Dégagez, j'ai dit ! La dernière fois, j'ai faillit perdre, Anzu, Ketsuya, Hiroto, Kujaku, Ryô, Ryûji et Seto (NDSyt : Jono, Honda, Maï, Bakura, Otogi et Kaiba pour ceux qui savent pas/NDBenoit : merci du renseignement déesse /NDSyt : j'ai l'impression qu'on se fout de ma poire la !), je ne veux pas que cela vous arrive aussi. Personne ne mérite ce qu'ils ont subit en s'intéressant de prêt ou de loin à ces conneries.

Ryu : Mais Yugi …

Darko : Laisse Ryu, je crois qu'il a besoin qu'on le laisse pour le moment, il nous dira tout une fois qu'il sera prêt sinon il l'aurait déjà fait je pense. Angelo, vient, on rentre.

Angelo tenant toujours Yugi dans ses bras: Pas sans Yugi !

Darko : Angelo, il reviendra, je t'en fais la promesse, mais là, il faut le laisser. Tu me fais confiance petit frère ?

Angelo acquiesça de la tête et lâcha enfin Yugi. Les 3 amis partirent donc et laissèrent leur ami avec ces personnes bizarres.

Atemu : Yugi, tu devrait leur dire.

Yugi : Non, la dernière fois je n'ai pas pu éloigné tout le monde de ça, cette fois je ne ferai rien qui pourrais nuire aux autres.

Se lève et va vers Shahdi.

Yugi : Si tu es venu et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de mon père, n'est ce pas ?

Shahdi : C'est vrai, Majesté, si je suis venu également, c'est parce que un nouveau danger plane sur le monde.

Yugi : Et c'est le rôle du Pharaon de tout faire pour écarter ce danger ?

Shahdi : Oui Majesté !

Yugi : Shahdi ?

Shahdi : Oui ?

Yugi : Arête avec les « Majesté », mon père les détestait avant et moi aussi je n'aime pas ce titre. Nous sommes des être humains et non des dieux. Notre sang est de même couleur que le tien, donc rien ne nous rend supérieur aux autres.

Shahdi : Bien …. Yugi.

Yugi : Merci. Maintenant, dis moi qui je dois affronter, pour que personnes ne souffre encore.

Shahdi : Tu comptes y aller seul ?

Yugi : Oui, je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre soit blesser la dedans.

Shahdi : Bien, en réalité j'ignore qui veut faire le mal, mais je sais que c'est un ennemi datant du règne de votre père.

Yugi : Bien, je ferai attention alors. Atemu, dit a tout le monde, de ne pas s'inquiété pour moi, d'accord, et cela même si je ne reviens pas. Je ne veux pas que vous me suiviez. Le simple fait que vous soyez tous en sécurité, me suffit largement à garder espoir pour revenir. Je vais suivre Shahdi, et j'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas. Au revoir, Père, puisque c'est ce que tu es.

Yugi posa un dernier regard vers celui qui était son double, puis son frère et enfin le père qu'il venait de retrouver. Atemu voulait essayer de retenir Yugi, mais il n'avait plus aucune force pour se lever et dût se résigner à regarder son fils retrouvé partir pour un nouveau combat sans qu'il puisse l'aider. Au moment où Shahdi et Yugi disparurent, toute la bande se réveilla.

Jono : Oh ma tête, qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Et où est l'autre bronzé ?

Atemu triste: Parti avec Yugi !

Anzu : Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

Atemu triste : Car c'est à lui de me remplacer, je ne suis plus capable de rien faire, pour ce monde. C'est à mon fils de le faire.

Anzu : Ton fils ?

Atemu triste : Oui Yugi, mon fils.

Honda : Mais ce n'est pas possible, Yugi ne peut pas être ton fils, enfin je crois pas.

Tout le monde avait rejoint Atemu qui était toujours à terre mais qui s'était assis quand même.

Atemu : Je crois que je dois des explications à tout le monde, mais avant aider moi à me relever, et il faut qu'on retrouve d'autre personnes aussi, j'ai pas envie de me répéter plusieurs fois.

Jono et Honda aidèrent leur ami à se lever, et Atemu les conduisit chez Darko. Arrivé devant l'appartement, Atemu sonna et ce fut Darko qui lui ouvrit.

Darko : Oui, tu veux quoi, avec ta bande d'hypocrite ?

Atemu : Vous parlez de ce qui me lit à Yugi et aussi les dernières paroles qu'il a dite.

Ryu qui était derrière Darko : Quoi, mais Yugi serait parti ?

Atemu affirma de la tête et n'osait même pas regardé les jeunes personnes qui se tenait devant lui, tellement il avait honte de ce qui se passait. Darko les fit tous rentrer dans l'appartement et Atemu commença son histoire.

A suivre …….

_Syt : Alors ce chap, comment vous le trouvez les mecs ?_

_Yugi : Enfin je suis plus en OOC total !_

_Sword : pas drole, il y a pas de baston (NDBarbare de Naheulbeuk : BASTON !)_

_Benoit : La suite le plus vite possible._

_Syt : Bon d'accord. _

_Syt aux lecteurs : désolé pour tout celles ou ceux qui espéraient un yaoï Yugi/Atemu mais comme vous le voyez ça aurait été impossible, sinon ça aurait été de l'inceste. Mais je voudrais avoir votre avis sur avec qui je case Ryu, avec Darko ou Yugi, parce que je sais pas vraiment moi, je trouve les 2 couples mimi comme tous. Par contre Anzu finis avec Atemu, ça il y a de grande chance. Envoyez des reviews pour me faire connaître votre avis a plus pour le prochain chap._

RAR 

Thealie : Voilà la suite, et comme tu peux le voir, Yugi c'est plus ou moins réconcilier avec les autres.

joana serenity : j'espère que cette suite aura répondu a tes questions, et que tu t'en posera d'autres en lisant celle ci. Car mon but est que les lecteurs cherchent en permanence ce qui pourrait arrivé aux personnages. C'est pour ça que mes fin de chap sont rarement faites en vrai fin.

luigia13 : t vraiment con chibit ryu quand tu t'y met, mais on lui a bien foutu sa raclé a notre mauvais dragon. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop pour l'autre fois, et a bientôt sur msn. Te plait j'espère que tu m'en veux pas. (auteur a genou)

Darkiliane : désolé pour le yaoï, moi aussi j'adore ca, mais la ce serait plus du yaoï mais de l'inceste, mais j'espère que cette suite ta plus quand même.

Taku Cmoi : désolé pour le yaoï, et hé oui Yugi ne peux pas vraiment en vouloir à Atemu, sinon ça ne serait plus Yugi. Et meme si je le fais un peu OOC il reste le gentil Yugi qu'il était. Et au fait pas grave pour la pub, j'en fait bien moi aussi pour mes fics. Et je vais essayer de continuer mes fics le plus vite possible promis, mais fait de même de ton coté parce que tes fics sont trop bonnes.

Sogna : la voilà la suite, j'espère que ta pas trop attendu.

Moonfree : t'inquiète pas moi aussi j'ai eu mal pour Atemu, mais comme tu as pu le lire, tout c'est arrangé quand même. Et je trouve pas que j'ai arrêté ma fics a un mauvais moment, au contraire, ça fais réfléchir le lecteurs sur la suite. Et tant mieux si ça te fais réfléchir c'est le but.

Syt aux lecteurs encore : Si vous avez des idées sur ce qui pourrai arriver par la suite faite le moi savoir et peut etre que je mettrai vos idées dans la fics, puisque je n'ai pas de scénario de fait pour celle ci, donc toute les idées sont les biens venu. A plus.


	4. New life 4

**New life**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Les mystérieuses Cités d'or… c'est une blague, c'est encore et toujours Yugioh !.

**Genre** : général

**Disclaimers** : _Syt : les perso de Yugi oh ! ne sont pas à moi, et Darko, Angelo et Ryu ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !_

_Duo : Qui a donné des calmants à Syt ?_

_Sword : Yugi ?_

_Yugi : bah au moins, elle a vite fait le disclaimers._

_Benoit : ouais, mais on a plus la déesse comme d'habitude._

_Sword : on fait quoi alors, pour la réveillé ?_

_Duo : je crois qu'on a plus qu' a attendre que les médocs ne fasse plus d'effets_

_Benoit : c'est malin, Yugi tu touches plus a l'armoire a pharmacie._

_Yugi : vous êtes pas drôle les mecs !_

_Sword : peut être, mais moi j'aime ma femme comme elle est d'habitude._

_Yugi : bon ok !_

_Benoit : bon place au chap._

**Note :** pas de OOC pour Yugi je pense.

_Yugi saute au plafond et se le prend : YOUPI !_

**Note 2 : **encore des révélations sur la mémoire de Atemu, donc si vous voulez pas savoir passer.

&-------& narration dans les dialogues.

_Paroles_ en italiques télépathie

New life 4

Darko les fit tous rentrer dans l'appartement et Atemu commença son histoire.

Angelo vit Atemu et ses amis rentrés et alla voir si Yugi les suivaient.

Angelo : Où est Yugi, il est pas avec vous ?

Atemu n'osant regarder les amis de Yugi en face : Yugi est parti.

Tous : Quoi ?

Atemu même état : Il est parti et m'a demandé de vous dire, de ne pas essayer de le chercher et que vous ne deviez pas l'oublier, et qu'il reviendrait.

Jono : Mais pourquoi il est parti, surtout sans nous, il n'aurait jamais fais ça avant ?

Ryu : Peut être parce que vous l'avez mis de côté depuis que lui & désignant Atemu& est arrivé !

Jono : Pourquoi j'aurai mis de côté Yugi, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs potes, il m'a même sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Ryu : On aurait jamais crus.

Atemu : Jono, est ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit sur Yugi après qu'il m'ait frappé ?

Anzu : Yugi t'as frappé ?

Atemu : Oui l'autre jour, vous vous en souvenez pas ?

Anzu, Jono et Honda : Pas du tout ?

Jono : Je me souviens juste qu'on a passé la soirée ensemble à l'Evil Angel comme on le fait souvent, et Yugi était avec nous et on s'est bien amusé.

Darko : Là je peux te dire que tu te trompe, Yugi était avec nous a l'hôpital parce que tu avais bousculé mon frère et que tu ne t'étais pas excusé en plus.

Atemu : Jono tu m'as dit que si tu revoyais Yugi tu lui éclaterai sûrement la tronche.

Jono : J'ai dit ça ?

Atemu : Et je t'ai dit de laisser tomber que j'en faisais mon affaire et ce soir là, j'ai appris que Yugi avait voulu se suicider il y a 2 mois.

Angelo : Il te l'a dit?

Atemu: Oui.

Ryu: On peut savoir pourquoi Yugi est parti et pourquoi, ce type disait que tu étais son père et que tu avais 3000 ans?

Atemu : Vous avez tout à fait le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. Tout commence il y a 3000 ans quand j'était Pharaon et que je régnais. Un voleur du nom de Bakura voulait a tout prix s'approprier les objets millénaires qui était sous ma garde et celle de mes prêtres. Ce voleur tua un de mes plus fidèles prêtres et ami et lui déroba son objet, ce qui le rendit plus puissant qu'il ne l'était. Après mainte recherche, j'ai découvert qu'il était aidé par une autre personne et j'ai décidé d'enfermé l'âme de cette personne avec moi dans mon propre item. Mais la veille du jour où je devait enfermé Zork Necrophedius, ma femme, la reine Téanna accoucha et m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, Yugi mon fils mais elle décéda en couche. Pour être sur que mon fils vive heureux, j'ai demandé à mon bras droit Simon de partir avec lui et de prendre soin de mon seul enfant. J'ai demandé l'aide des Dieux pour pouvoirs envoyé mon fils et mon serviteur dans une époque de paix. C'est pour cela que Yugi a été élevé par son grand-père. Ensuite j'ai enfermé Zork Necrophedius, puis j'ai enfermé mon âme avec lui pour être sur qu'il ne reviendrai jamais et le puzzle a été détruit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reconstruit par la seule personne capable de le remonter, c'est a dire Yugi. Ensuite il y eu Pégasus, le royaume des duellistes, Bakura, Battle City et le voyage dans le puzzle pour retrouvé ma mémoire.

Pendant ce discours, trois personnes recouvraient peu à peu leur propres mémoire effacé par les âges. Maintenant ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient tout les trois réunit autour du nouveau Pharaon. Anzu alla pausé une question quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Ce fut Angelo qui alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Egyptien qui tenait une espèce d'anneau dans ces mains et dont une des pointes pointait vers Atemu. Ce dernier sentant la présence d'un objets millénaire se retourna et vit que Shahdi était devant la porte.

Atemu : Mais c'est impossible, qu'est ce que tu fais la Shahdi ? Je croyais que tu étais avec mon fils ?

Shahdi : Je suis désolé votre Majesté, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je viens juste d'arriver et de vous trouver. Et je viens justement vous prévenir qu'un danger venant de votre passé vient de ressurgir.

Atemu : Alors si ce n'est pas toi qui a emmené Yugi, alors c'était qui ? Qui a enlevé mon fils ?

Shahdi très surpris : Votre fils, vous avez un fils ?

Atemu en colère : OUI YUGI, MON FILS !

Darko posa une main sur l'épaule d'Atemu : Arête, Atemu. Ce n'est pas en te mettant en colère qu'on retrouvera Yugi. En se mettant ensemble, je suis sur qu'on le retrouvera sain et sauf.

Ryu : Oui, peut être qu'il est protégé là où il est.

Angelo : On te le ramènera, t'inquiète pas.

Atemu observa les 3 personnes qui venaient de parler et ne put s'empêcher de se trouver rassurer par leur paroles. Atemu demanda à Shahdi comment ce dernier l'avait retrouvé, et il lui répondit que c'était grâce à l'anneau millénaire, puisqu'il permettait de retrouvé les personnes doté de pouvoirs énormes, mais tout le monde fut étonné quand trois pointe visèrent Angelo, Darko et Ryu.

Shahdi : Pourquoi, l'anneau pointerait il 3 mortels ?

Darko : Peut être, parce que nous ne sommes pas ce que nous prétendons être.

Tous le monde regarda le jeune qui venait de parler.

Ryu : Peut être, parce que cet item reconnais qui nous sommes réellement.

Cette fois ce fut la jeune fille qui fut visé par les regards.

Angelo : Peut être, parce que nous avons nous aussi retrouvé notre véritable mémoire.

Atemu : Qui êtes vous ?

Darko : Ceux à qui tu as demandé de l'aide pour protéger ton fils.

Ryu : Ceux à qui tu as demandé d'envoyer ton fils dans une époque de paix.

Angelo : Ceux à qui tu as toujours fait confiance.

Atemu : Les Dieux, les 3 Dieux Divins. Râ, Osiris et Obélisque. (NDSyt : Râ, Slyfer et Obélisque).

Jono : Mais ce ne sont que des cartes, ou encore des entités enfermés dans des stèles, ils ne peuvent pas être vivants ?

Darko : Si nous le pouvons. Et notre but est de protéger Yugi. Mais nous avons échoué, puisqu'il a été enlevé. Mais nous le retrouverons, soyez en certains !

Atemu : Merci, mais c'est à moi de retrouvé mon fils. Je n'ai pas su l'aider jusqu'à maintenant, je ne le laisserai pas entre les mains de mon ennemi sans réagir.

Ryu : Sais tu au moins qui combattre, Atemu ?

Atemu : Pas encore mais je le saurai, et lui ferai payer.

Angelo : Sache que nous serons là pour t'aider dans ton entreprise, mais même si tu nous écarte de tes projets, nous rechercherons Yugi de notre côté, et tu nous en empêchera pas.

Atemu : Message reçu.

Angelo : Tu as bien changé Atemu, en mieux. Rassure toi.

Atemu : Merci. Bien que je sache qui vous êtes en réalité, je n'arrive pas à vous différencier.

Darko : C'est bien normal. Je suis Râ, Ryu est Osiris et Angelo est Obélisque.

Shahdi : Vous êtes différent de l'idée que l'on se fait des 3 Dieux. Excusé mon insolence.

Ryu : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Shahdi. Nous sommes humains, et donc égaux à toi. Nous ne voulons pas de culte non plus. Nous vivons et nous pouvons mourir, qu'est ce qui nous différencie maintenant ?

Atemu : c'est le même discours pratiquement que celui de Yugi.

Angelo : Ton fils a vraiment été très bien éduqué Atemu.

Atemu : Dites le à Simon, il sera ravi. Moi je n'ai rien fait.

Angelo : Tu te trompes, s'il est aussi fort maintenant c'est grâce toi et personne d'autres.

Atemu : Merci.

Ryu : Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, et vous reposez, cette journée a été éprouvante pour tous.

Anzu : Mais pour Yugi ?

Darko : On le cherchera une fois que tous le monde sera reposé et aura assimilé la situation. Shahdi, si tu n'as pas d'endroit où aller, tu peux rester ici.

Shahdi : Merci.

Atemu, Anzu, Jono et Honda rentrèrent chez eux. Arrivé au magasin, Atemu raconta la situation au grand-père et alla dans la chambre de Yugi. L'ancien pharaon vit les poèmes et les chansons accroché aux murs, il s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elle.

(NDSyt : La chanson ne m'appartient pas, elle est de J-J Goldman mon chanteur préférer, et c'est « Pas Toi » une chanson qui me rappellera toujours les moments que j'ai passé avec une certaine personne, en gras les pensées d'Atemu)

_Quoique je fasse, ou que je sois  
Rien ne t'efface, je pense a toi_

**Oui, tu pensais à nous à tout instant alors que nous, on ne te voyais plus.**

_Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas  
Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi_

**Ton cœur a saigné de nous voir de te délaissé, je suis désolé.**

_Graver l' écorce jusqu'à saigner  
Clouer les portes, s'emprisonner_

**J'étais emprisonné, tu m'as délivré, et moi je t'ai laissé.**

_Vivre des songes a trop veiller  
Prier des ombres et tant marcher  
J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut du temps  
J'ai beau l'écrire si noir sur blanc_

**Tu as cru être mon ombre, alors que c'était moi qui était la tienne**

_Quoique je fasse, ou que je sois  
Rien ne t'efface, je pense a toi  
Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas  
Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi_

**Mon fils, pourquoi n'ai je pas pu voir que tu allais mal avant tout ça. Yugi revient et je te promet d'être plus présent pour toi.**

Atemu tomba à genou sur le sol et pleura silencieusement, la perte de son fils pour la seconde fois.

A suivre …. TBC ….

_Syt : Me revoilà !_

_Benoit : elle est en forme cette fois ci !_

_Yugi : un peu trop !_

_Duo : roo. Râle pas, t'as pas souffert dans ce chapitre._

_Yugi : normale j'y suis pas, je me suis fais enlever. Qu'est ce qui va encore m'arriver._

_Syt : Rien de bien je peux te l'assurer._

_Sword : Sity, ne spoile pas la suite._

_Syt : je spoile pas, vu que je connais pas la suite._

_Duo : eh bah, ils sont mal barré alors._

_Syt : eh ouais. Laisser moi des reviews avec des idées si vous en avez pour que je continue cette fics._

RAR

Thealie : ravis que ca te plaise, et la réplique je l'ai piqué a Atemu dans le vol 34. j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Sogna : yugi la bien prit parce qu'il est de nature assez stable, et avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, de moins en moins de chose le perturbe. J'espère que ta pas trop attendu pour la suite.

joana serenity eh oui on s'en pose des questions, et pour le couple je crois que je vais partir sur un Ryu/Darko en fin de compte. J'espère que la suite ta plus.

Moonfree : lol j'aime bien la petite voix, moi aussi j'en ai une, euh 4 plutôt et ce sont des mecs.

_Sword : eh oui encore heureux._

_Syt : désolé, j'ai toujours eu plus de facilité avec les mecs que les filles._

Et pour ta question, non ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'appelle Syt, ça me fais même très plaisir. Je pense que la suite a du te plaire.

Dark Polaris : M'en fous de Mystique, qu'elle se pointe et je lui réserve un accueil dont elle va se souvenir et de loin. Merci pour le petit cours de jap privée je m'en souviendrai. A plus pour déconner avec Cabrelbeuk ! lol.


	5. New life 5

**New life**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: A la recherche du Yugi perdu (NDSyt :Ca te rappel un truc Darky ?)….euh non Yugi oh !

**Genre** : général

**Disclaimers** : _Wolverine : Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici moi ?_

_Syt : oups désolé, j'ai t'ai emprunté en cas de problème ici. Tu peux repartir si tu veux !_

_Wolverine : J'espère bien ! _

_Wolverine part._

_Benoit jaloux: c'était qui lui ? _

_Syt : Juste Wolverine, c'est tout pourquoi ?_

_Benoit jaloux : hn !_

_Duo : Syt, pourquoi Benoit, fait Heero dans ses grands jours ?_

_Sword : Il est jaloux !_

_Yugi : Je vois pas de quoi, qui voudrais être jaloux de cette chose !(en parlant de Syt)_

_Syt : Merci Yugi, puisque c'est ça, le disclaimers tu sais où tu peux te le mettre et même très profond je peux dire !_

_Yugi : Mais euh !_

_Sword : Les perso sont pas à elle, sauf peut être Darko, Ryu et Angelo _

_Syt : Pas drôle Swordy, t'avais pas le droit de faire ça !_

Duo : Bon place au chap et on décongèle le dragon d'ici là, si c'est possible.

**Note :** je crois que le OOC de Yugi est fini sinon dite le moi, car je trouve qu'il ressemble plus a celui du mangas maintenant.

**Note 2 :** bon petit récapitulatif :

Darko le dragon ailé de Râ et le dieu Râ en passant

Ryu le dragon volant d'Osiris et le dieu Osiris en passant

Angelo le soldat géant d'Obélisk et un ange en même temps je sais ça le fait pas de trop, mais ça colle au nom

**Note 3** : désolé pour les udapted, mais je suis en période d'exam, le BTS est bientôt et je dois réviser.

**Note 4 :** il y a des couples dans cette fics. 3 couples hétéro et 1 yaoï, essayer de deviner lesquels? chaqueX est une lettre, bonne chance.

XXXX/XXXXX, XX/XXXXXX, XXXXX/XXX, XXXX/XXXX

&-------& narration dans les dialogues.

_Paroles_ en italiques télépathie

&&&&& changement total d'endroit et de situation

New life 5 

Yugi avait suivi Shahdi (NDSyt : le faux bien sur !), et au bout d'un moment, Yugi lui demanda de s'arrêter.

Yugi : C'est bon, tu t'es bien amusé. Maintenant que je suis loin de tout le monde tu peux me dire qui tu es réellement car tu n'es pas Shahdi.

Faux Shahdi : Comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas le vrai Shahdi ?

Yugi : Tout simplement parce que Shahdi ne met jamais les autres dans cet état, au pire, il les hypnose mais pas plus. Il ne les envoi pas au royaume des ombres.

Le faux Shahdi se retourna et sa forme changea, et il devient une magnifique jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux longs noirs, de grand yeux verts qui pourraient envoûter n'importe quel homme sur terre.

Inconnu : Je vois que le fils de l'ancien Pharaon n'est pas un imbécile. Très bien alors. Je suis la Déesse Isis, et je suis ici pour me venger de ton père.

Yugi : Et en quoi m'enlever pourra lui faire du mal. Il me connaît très bien, et sait que je suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

Isis : Tout simplement car tu va m'être très utile mon petit Yugi. Ton père m'a pris quelque chose qui m'appartenait, alors maintenant je fais de même et il va le regretter.

Sur ces paroles, les yeux de la déesse changèrent de couleur et devirent noirs alors que ceux de Yugi devirent fixes et de couleurs rouge sang. Le symbole millénaire apparut également sur son front. A partir de ce moment Yugi était devenu la marionnette de la déesse du mariage et du foyer domestique. (NDSyt : j'ai casé une super infos, j'ai fait des recherches sur les dieux./NDSword : et tes révisions dans tout ça hein ! tu devrais faire tes révisions au lieu de chercher de truc débiles./NDSyt : Sword, ce soir tu dors seul !)

&&&&

Du côté d'Atemu et des autres, l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour essayer de retrouver Yugi. Ils étaient donc de nouveau réunit chez Darko et Angelo. Ce dernier poussa un cri qui fit que tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Angelo : Yugi, je le sens plus, c'est comme s'il avait disparu.

Anzu inquiète : Comment « je le sens plus » ?

Angelo : Depuis que je suis né, j'ai un problème au cœur, mais je crois maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, c'est plutôt à cause de mon empathie.

Jono : De ton quoi ?

Ryu : Ca veut dire qu'il peut capter les émotions de n'importe qui. Et il devait avoir un lien avec Yugi, c'est ça Obélisk ? (NDSyt : Merci petit Quatre/NDDuo : qu'est ce que K-chan vient faire la dedans /NDSyt : le nombre de fois que j'ai pu lire les explications de Quatre je les connais par cœur, en plus de les connaître, car je suis un peu empathe aussi, pour ceux qui me connaissent bien le savent, donc je sais ce que ça fait.)

Angelo : C'est tout à fait ça !

Darko : Donc on vient de perdre un moyen de retrouver Yugi ?

Angelo : Désolé.

Darko : Tu n'y es pour rien petit frère.

Darko prit Angelo dans ses bras pour le consoler un peu. Atemu était parti dans une autre pièce de l'appartement et voyait le désespoir le gagné petit à petit que le temps filait. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il allait perdre Yugi, mais son sentiment d'impuissance le gagnait de plus en plus. Anzu qui avait vu l'ancien Pharaon s'isoler était partie le voir. Elle le trouva dans un état qu'elle aurait espéré jamais voir. Déjà quand elle avait vu Yugi craquer après son combat contre Kaiba au royaume des duellistes, elle avait eu mal, mais là, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle prit Atemu dans ses bras. Quand ce dernier s'aperçu de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, il s'agrippa à son t-shirt et pleura. C'était la première fois que Anzu voyait le garçon pleurer, et elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. Voir la personne qui comptait le plus à son cœur dans cet état, lui était insupportable.

Anzu : Atemu, arête de pleurer s'il te plait. On retrouvera Yugi, je te le promet.

Atemu dans ses sanglots : Il me manque Anzu, tu peux pas savoir comment il me manque. Et le pire c'est qu'il allait mal et que j'ai rien vu, rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait voulu faire, et tous les poèmes et chansons dans sa chambre, il allait mal, et j'ai rien vu. Il ne mérite pas un père comme moi. Dire qu'il avait confiance en moi. Anzu je veux le revoir, je veux revoir Yugi, et lui dire combien il est important pour moi.

Anzu en entendant les paroles de celui qu'elle aimait s'était mise à pleurer aussi. Elle comprenait le peine du jeune homme et ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer. Elle fit une chose, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, elle embrassa l'ancien Pharaon dans un baiser chaste mais qui lui prouvait qu'ici aussi il y avait des gens qui tenait à lui. Atemu au début un peu surpris par le geste de la jeune fille ne répondit pas au baiser, puis réalisant ce qu'il se passait répondit, prouvant à Anzu qu'elle était très importante elle aussi. Les 2 amoureux se séparent à bout de souffle et Atemu plongea son regard améthyste dans celui azur d'Anzu, il put y lire toute l'inquiétude de la jeune fille à son égard, mais aussi l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

Atemu dans un murmure: Merci.

Anzu étonnée : De quoi ?

Atemu : De t'occuper de moi ainsi. Je t'aime Anzu.

Anzu : Je t'aime aussi Atemu, et cela depuis le début.

Atemu : Je me demande ce que tu peux trouver à une momie comme moi ?

Atemu voulait détendre l'atmosphère, bien qu'il était toujours peiné pour son fils, il était aussi heureux que les sentiments qu'il avait pour l'amie d'enfance de ce dernier soit réciproque. Ils allèrent retrouver toute la bande main dans la main, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu, en particulier aux 3 dieux qui affichaient un sourire en les voyants.

Darko : Félicitation.

Les 2 amoureux rougirent sous les compliments de tous. Jono et Honda se moquèrent un peu d'eux et sur le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour enfin se mettre ensemble, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour.

&&&&

Devant le musée de Domino, se trouvait une jeune femme et un jeune homme qui étaient tout 2 habillés de noir. Les 2 personnes entrèrent dans le musée et se dirigèrent dans une partie consacrée à l'Egypte ancienne sous le règne du Pharaon inconnu. Ils arrivèrent devant les tablettes montrant le combat entre le Pharaon et un des ses prêtres. La plus petite silhouette leva une main vers la stèle qui se fissura jusqu'à se briser et ne laisser que du sable. La directrice du musée arriva très vite dans la pièce et vit les 2 personnes.

Shizu : Vous avez vu qui a détruit cette pièce unique ?

Les 2 personnes se retournèrent et Shizu reconnu Yugi.

Shizu : Yugi, tu sais qui a détruit la stèle d'Atemu ?

Yugi la regarda et la jeune femme put voir que le regard de son ami avait changé. Ses yeux n'étaient plus améthyste mais rouge sang et sur son front brillait le symbole millénaire. Elle remarqua aussi que le regard n'était plus joyeux et joueur, mais dur et haineux. Shizu ne reconnaissait plus le jeune homme qui avait permit à son frère de revenir vers elle.

Yugi : Bien sûr que je sais qui a détruit cette stèle, puisque c'est moi. Je suis venu détruire tous ce qui avait un rapport avec le dernier Pharaon et mon père par la même occasion.

Shizu : Ton père ?

Isis : Oui, son père. Vous avez devant vous le nouveau Pharaon d'Egypte. Le Pharaon Yugi, fils d'Atemu le traitre.

Shizu : Qui êtes vous pour insinuer que mon Pharaon est un traître ?

Isis : Je suis la déesse Isis, et je suis là pour faire en sorte que le véritable Pharaon reprenne sa place.

Shizu était complètement retournée par les infos qu'elle venait de recevoir. Rien dans ses recherches ne mentionnait que l'ancien Pharaon avait eu une épouse et encore moins un enfant. Bien sur elle avait remarqué la ressemblance entre le Pharaon et le jeune homme, mais elle croyait que c'était une coïncidence, ou alors qu'il était la réincarnation du Pharaon, comme il en était de même pour Kaïba, elle ou encore Shahdi. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il existait un lien de parenté entre les 2 jeunes hommes. Ce qui la surprenait aussi, c'était le titre que c'était donné la jeune femme. Même si elle était croyante et avait eu des expériences avec le royaume des ombres. Elle ne pensait pas que les dieux existait vraiment.

Isis : Si les dieux existent et vous en avez déjà côtoyé 3. Râ, Osiris et Obélisk, 3 autres traîtres à l'Egypte.

Sur ces mots, Isis envoya Shizu contre un mur et se téléporta avec Yugi dans un autre lieu.

&&&&

Au même instant dans un appartement et un immeuble de la KaïbaCorp, 2 jeunes hommes s'effrondrèrent une main sur le cœur. Tous 2 furent conduit à l'hôpital de Domino et se retrouvèrent sous les mêmes soins. Ce fut Anzu qui remarqua que la première la présence du cadet des Kaiba dans la chambre d'Atemu.

Anzu : Mokuba, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mokuba en pleure : Seto a eu un malaise et ne se réveille pas.

Anzu prit le garçon dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Anzu : Mokuba, calme toi. Kaiba est fort, il va se réveiller tu vas voir.

Mokuba se calmant : Oui. Merci Anzu. Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Jono : Atemu aussi a eu un malaise et depuis il est en soin intensif. Les médecins ne savent pas ce qu'il a eu.

Mokuba : C'est pareil que pour Seto.

Ryu s'énervant un peu : Génial ! Yugi a disparut !

Darko : Ryu !

Ryu l'écoutant pas : Atemu est plus ou moins dans le coma !

Darko un peu plus fort : Ryu !

Ryu l'écouttant toujours pas : On sait pas ce qu'a Seto !

Darko énervé : OSIRIS !

Ryu sur le même ton : QUOI ?

Darko plus calme : Calme toi tu planes !

Ryu voyant les flammes dans les yeux de Darko malgrès son calme aparant, se calma aussitôt et redescendit sur terre.

Ryu : Désolé, mon seigneur, je ne sais ce qu'il m'a prit.

Darko fit relevé la jeune femme et la regarda avec un regard plus doux et plus tendre.

Darko : Osiris. Arête de faire ça. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de cette attitude.

Ryu : Désolé.

Mokuba se rapprocha du plus jeune et lui demanda certaine explications. Angelo lui expliqua ce qui se passait et lui dévoila aussi qui ils étaient réellement, Darko, Ryu et lui.

Angelo : Il faudrait vraiment que ton frère soigne son orgueil. C'est pas parce qu'il peut contrôler un dieu, qu'il en est un lui même.

Mokuba : Comment sais tu que mon frère est si orgueilleux ?

Angelo : Une partie de moi était dans cette carte.

Mokuba : Oh !

Kaiba : Oh, où est ce que je suis ?

Mokuba alla aussitôt près de son frère.

Kaiba : Mokuba, qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Mokuba : Tu as eu un malaise grand frère, et on t'as conduit à l'hôpital.

Kaiba : Oui, je me souviens, j'ai eu une terrible douleur dans la poitrine, comme si on détruisait une partie de mon âme. J'avais déjà ressenti ça quand Atemu avait détruit mon âme après le death-t.

Personne ne put parler après ça, car ils entendaient Atemu bouger et parler, se qui signifiaient que son réveil n'allait pas tarder. Atemu se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur.

Atemu hurlant : YUGI !

Tsukusu ….

_Syt : alors ce chap ?_

_Yugi : je suis peut être pas OOC mais je suis manipulé c pas mieux._

_Sword : enfin de l'action._

_Benoit : …_

_Il est complètement geler c'est devenu un iceberg dans le sens littéral du terme._

_Duo : il est romantique ton chap, limite roman à l'eau de rose !_

_Syt : dsl, mais je suis en manque de tendresse et de calin, alors je racroche a ce que je peux._

_Benoit prend Syt dans ses bras et lui fait un très gros calin devant la mine ahurie de 3 autres._

_Syt : au moins il est décongelé. Lol_

_Sword : Envoyé des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez, pendant que moi je tu un certain dragon._

RAR :

Thealie : je sais que ca destabilise que Yugi soit le fils de Yami, mais c'est un copain qui m'en a donné l'idée et je l'ai trouvé intéressante. J'espère que ce chap ta plu aussi.

joana serenity : et on sait maintenant qui l'a enlevé, et le suspense continue.

Darkiliane : dsl mais pas de couple Atemu/Yugi bien qu'on me l'ai souvent demandé, mais j'ai bien un couple yaoi sois contente.

Sogna : voilà la suite.

Dark Polaris : Mystique elle peut se ramené quand elle veut je m'en fous j'ai pas peur d'elle.

_Ding Dong la porte sonne. Syt va voir qui est à la porte et vois Ios._

_Syt : Salut Ios !_

_Ios : Salut, je peux entrer ?_

_Syt : 2 secondes ? Swordy, Ios il devait passer aujourd'hui ?_

_Sword : Nan pourquoi ?_

_Syt : pour rien ! &à Ios& Bon Mystique la prochaine que tu veux venir me tuer, prend l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre parce que Ios ne se pointe jamais sans prévenir au moins 3 jours en avance. Et en plus tu sais pas imité les auras des anges, griller ma vieille. Au fait Creed, Logan est dans les parages, tu devrai te tiré avant qu'il te chope._

Voilà comment se débarrasser de 2 emmerdeurs. A plus pour continuer nos délires.

Moonfree : t'inquiète pas pour les révélations je les découvre ne même temps que toi, vu que j'ai aucun scénario, j'écrit en live direct et ça par en live aussi. Je sais même pas comment ça va finir cette histoire. Lol

_Yugi : en grand n'importe quoi_

_Syt : toi retourne voir Isis, je suis tranquille au moins_

_Yugi : méchante, et arête de martyrisé Atemu, qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ?_

_Syt : rien du tout, je l'adore mais c'est le seul perso ou j'arrive a me défoulé c'est tout._

_Atemu : pauvre moi._

_Syt : te ramène pas toi._

Bon j'espère que cette suite ta plus quand même Moony (j'ai le droit de t'appeler comme ça ?) et au fait c'est quoi le nom de la petite voix, je l'aime bien bien qu'elle soit un peu chiante. Et pour mes voix je m'en sort très bien j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Lol

Darkiliane : désolé mais si je case Yugi ce sera avec une fille, mais je pense que le couple te plaira quand même. Et pi Marek ne se pointe pas dans ma fics.

Taku Cmoi : alors ton Yami psycopathe tu te le garde s'il approche de mon Yugi, il se prend une décharge d'énergie maléfique et la ou ça fait très mal si tu voit ce que je veux dire. Et dans ce chap tu a pu voir qui est le méchant ou plutôt la méchante.

Golden Sun 17 : bon la plupart de tes idées sont bonnes vu que je les ai déjà prises, mais ca je te l'ai déjà dit. J'espère que ce chap ta plus quand même.


	6. New life 6

**New life**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Le retour de Yugi …… _Yugi : t'as pas finis de jouer avec le nom de la série ?_

_Syt : euh … nan !_ Je rigole la série c'est Yugioh!

**Genre** : général

**Disclaimers** : _Syt : pour une fois je me fais pas prier, aucun perso n'est à moi, sauf Darko, Angelo, Ryu, Isis et peut être aussi Râ, Obélisk et Osiris mais ceux là c'est pas s__ûr !_

_Duo : Evy ! Grouille Sword est en train de tuer Benoit !_

_Syt : Ouais ouais je sais. Sword arrête, tu vas pas tuer Benoit pour un câlin quand même ?_

_Sword : hn !_

_Syt : Sword arrête de faire le gamin, et lâche le cou de Benoit avant de te prendre une boule de feu !_

_Sword : T'as de la chance, la prochaine fois que tu tourne autour de ma femme t'es mort !_

_Benoit qui va voir Syt : T'es sûr que c'est ton mari, d'habitude ça le dérange pas que je te prenne dans mes bras._

_Syt : T'as raison je vais faire mon enquête. Rendez-vous en fin chap !_

**Note : **personne n'a vu le second et troisième couple se former dans le chap d'avant !

Duo relit le chap : Je vois pas d'autre couple à part Anzu et Atemu.

Syt : et bah relis bien, il y a 2 autres couples de fait dont le yaoï.

**Note 2 :** bon petit récapitulatif :

Darko : le dragon ailé de Râ et le dieu Râ en passant, il a le pouvoir du feu

Ryu : le dragon volant d'Osiris et le dieu Osiris en passant, elle fait de la télékinésie

Angelo : le soldat géant d'Obélisque et un ange en même temps je sais ça le fait pas de trop, mais ça colle au nom, il est empâte

**Note 3** : désolé pour les udapted, mais j'étais en BTS et les écrits sont finis, il me reste mes 2 oraux et je suis quitte.

**Note 4** : encore une chanson dans ce chap, elle n'est pas à moi en plus, c'est « De retour » ou « I'm back » en version américaine mais j'ai que la version française. C'est l'une des chansons chantées par Seto et je la kife.

_Quatre : Pourquoi on m'a encore appelé ?_

_Syt : K-Chan, t gentil, mais c'est juste la note, alors je t'ai pas appelé, mais tu peux rester et allez voir Duo si tu veux._

_Quatre : ouais depuis le temps que je l'aie pas vu._

**Couple : **Atemu/Anzu, XXXX/XXXX, XX/XXXXXX, XXXXX/XXX et un autre yaoï, mais qua la fin XXXXXX/XXXXXX

&-------& narration dans les dialogues.

_Paroles_ en italiques : télépathie

**Paroles **en gras c'est de l'Egyptien, déjà que je suis nulle en anglais, alors je vais pas mettre de l'Egyptien pur.

&&&& : changement de lieu et de perso.

New life 6 

_Atemu se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur._

_Atemu hurlant : YUGI !_

Anzu fut la première à être au près du jeune homme, mais ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblaient chercher quelque chose qui n'était pas là.

**Atemu : Téanna, où est le bébé ? Où est Yugi ? Téanna ! Téanna !**

Personne ne comprenait ce que disait Atemu, les seules choses qu'ils arrivaient à comprendre s'étaient Téanna et Yugi, le reste de la phrase était incompréhensible.

Ryu : Angelo sort d'ici.

Angelo: Mais...

Ryu: C'est un ordre Obélisque, et emmène Mokuba avec toi.

Angelo résigné: Bien Osiris.

Les 2 plus jeunes sortirent donc de la chambre d'hôpital, laissant les 7 adolescents devant un Atemu perdu. (NDSyt: Bah oui, il reste Anzu, Darko, Ryu, Kaiba, Jono, Honda et Shahdi, oui bon Shahdi n'est plus un ados dsl). Seto qui n'était au courant de rien, regarda les 2 nouveaux venus de la bande et se demanda si la jeune fille n'était pas folle.

Kaiba: Vous avez trouvé de nouveaux abrutis pour vous suivre dans vos histoires farfelues!

Darko: Seto si tu n'as pas encore goûté à la colère ou à l'attaque de Râ, dis-toi que ça ne vas pas tarder, si tu continues à nous parler ainsi!

Kaiba ne répondit pas, car la flamme dans la main de Darko ainsi que dans ses yeux ne le lui conseillait pas. (NDDarky: FEU/ NDSyt: paniqué pas, c'est juste une copine qui pète les plombs quand on parle de pyromanie, si vous êtes pas convaincu vous aurez qua lire une de nos prochaines fics, elle pète le feu dedans. Et non Darky n'est pas Darko). Atemu continuait de parler Egyptien, en appelant sa femme et son fils.

**Atemu regardant Anzu: Téanna, où est Yugi? Pourquoi restes-tu plantée-là? Tu ne comprends pas qu'il est en danger! Téanna!**

Anzu ne savaient vraiment pas comment réagir car elle ne comprenait rien de ce que lui disait son petit ami. Darko se rapprocha du couple et gifla l'ancien pharaon.

**Darko: Pharaon réveillez-vous, vous n'êtes plus en Egypte Antique mais au Japon, et ce n'est pas votre épouse qui est devant vous!**

**Ryu: Pharaon, revenez à vous!**

Atemu se calma petit à petit avec les paroles des dieux et tout lui revient en tête.

Atemu se tenant la tête: Oh! Ma tête, qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Kaiba: Tu nous refais le coup de l'amnésique, t'en a pas mare à la fin!

Atemu: Lâche-moi Seto s'il te plait, on est où là, et pourquoi je suis dans une chambre et que fais Seto ici?

Anzu: Tu as fait un malaise dans l'appart de Darko, et on t'a conduit à l'hôpital. Apparemment Kaiba aurait aussi eu un malaise, il s'est réveillé un peu avant toi.

Atemu : Oui ça me dit quelque chose, car j'ai cru qu'on m'enlevait mon cœur, et je peux vous dire que ça fait très mal.

Jono : Kaiba nous a dit plus ou moins la même chose.

Kaiba : Et j'ai dit que ça m'avait fait la chose que quand j'ai eu le châtiment après le Death-T, chihuahua.

Jono : Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

Darko retint le jeune homme pour qu'il n'aille pas se battre avec le jeune PDG.

Ryu : En 3000 ans, certaines choses ne changent pas. Qu'est ce qui a déclenché cette guerre cette fois ci ! La dernière fois, c'était le prêtre Seto qui ne voulait pas que le chef des gardes Katsuya (NDSyt : j'invente là, mais c'est marrant d'imaginer que ça remonte loin leurs bêtises/NDBenoit : tu dois vraiment t'emmerder pour sortir ça /NDSyt : un peu oui) assurent ses responsabilités auprès du Pharaon parce qu'il venait de la rue.

Anzu : Eux 2 ça remonte au moment où Kaiba a voulu tuer Yugi a travers un jeu de la mort, et Jono, Honda et moi l'avons suivi pour l'aider, c'est à ce moment qu'on a appris l'existence d'Atemu.

Atemu : Oui, Yugi avait peur de votre réaction en apprenant mon existence. Il vous protégeait déjà à l'époque, et il avait raison, sans moi vous seriez beaucoup mieux.

Darko : Bon Atemu t'arrête un peu tes conneries oui ! Ton fils va revenir, et vous allez pouvoir vous réconcilier, alors vous arrêtez toutes ces têtes d'enterrements.

_Voix : Pharaon, rendez-vous au port si tu veux retrouver quelque chose qui t'es cher._

Atemu : Vous avez entendu ?

Honda : Entendu quoi ?

Atemu : Cette voix, on aurait dit Yugi !

Ryu : Elle disait quoi cette voix ?

Atemu : D'aller au port pour retrouver ce qui m'es cher.

Darko : Ce lieu doit être vraiment important pour que tout se déroule la-bas.

Atemu : Le départ pour le royaume des duellistes, notre combat contre Jono Uchi, le suicide de Yugi, son enlèvement, ma mort.

Tous : Quoi ?

Atemu : Avant de me réveiller, j'ai vu Yugi qui me tuait avec un couteau sur le port.

Anzu : Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles !

Atemu : Anzu, j'irai, je veux savoir ce qu'il a me dire. Dans ce rêve, il me parlait mais je n'ai rien compris.

Angelo qui avait écouté au porte avec Mokuba : On vient aussi !

Ryu : Ange…

Angelo : On vient ! Et cette fois c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher Osiris.

Honda : Et on fait comment pour faire sortir Atemu d'ici ?

Mokuba : Tout est réglé, avec Angelo, on a dit au infirmière que les patients de cette chambre étaient réveillés et qu'ils sortiraient une fois debout.

Kaiba : Et elles vous ont crus, et vont nous laisser faire.

Les 2 garnements leurs firent un grands sourires pour toute réponse.

Darko à Ryu : On dirait que notre Ange, a bien changé, et qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un pour lui faire face.

Ryu à Darko : Tu as raison Darko, depuis le temps, qu'ils s'occupent de nous.

Les 2 plus anciens dieux éclatèrent de rire devant ces affirmations, devant la mine déconfites des autres. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous sortis de l'hôpital, mais l'aîné des Kaiba avait décidé que lui et son frère ne resteraient pas plus longtemps avec les autres. Sur le chemin menant vers le port Anzu et Ryu étaient resté en retrait du reste du groupe pour pouvoir parlé librement entre elles.

Ryu : Atemu a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir retrouvé Anzu.

Anzu : Retrouvée ?

Ryu : Oui, tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait quand il avait perdu la tête, il te prenait pour sa femme Téanna.

Anzu : C'était juste une coïncidence, c'est tout.

Ryu : Non, tu es Téanna, en tout cas sa réincarnation, tout comme Seto l'es du prêtre ou Jono du chef des gardes.

Anzu : Donc, rien de ce qui ce passe en ce moment n'est le fruit du hasard, qu'on soit autour d'Atemu c'est normal, c'était écrit.

Ryu : Pas vraiment, si tout était écrit, ça serait pas drôle.

Anzu : C'est vrai. Au fait il se passe quoi entre toi et Darko ?

Ryu rouge: Euh rien, on est juste ami, c'est tout.

Anzu : Je reformule ma question, il s'est passé quoi entre Osiris et Râ ?

Ryu de plus en plus rouge : Euh pas plus que ce que dise les livres d'histoires sur les dieux égyptiens.

Anzu : Vous êtes sensés être rivaux, et d'après ce que j'ai vu à l'hôpital, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Ryu plus rouge qu'une tomate en été : Bon d'accord, nous étions amants, et quand Atemu a demandé de l'aide aux dieux, nous avons profité de l'occasion pour pouvoir être ensemble sans nous cacher. Mais je crois pas qu'il se souvienne de ça. Bah c'est pas grave c'est de l'histoire ancienne tous ça.

Anzu : Je suis pas sur.

Ryu : Anzu !

Ils étaient enfin arrivé sur le port de Domino. Là où beaucoup de choses avaient commencé et d'autre terminé. Devant eux se tenait 2 personnes, une grande et une petite. La plus petite semblait être de la même taille qu'Atemu. Quand celle ci enleva son capuchon, tous reconnurent la chevelure tricolore de leur ami. Mais le faite que l'œil millénaire trône sur son front et que ses yeux soient devenu rouges ne les rassuraient pas. Des paroles qu'il avait lu dans la chambre de Yugi, revenaient à l'esprit d'Atemu.

(NDSyt : en italique les paroles de la chanson et **en gras les pensée d'Atemu**)

_Evincé_

_Exilé_

_Vous vouliez me remplacer_

**Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.**

_M'écarter_

_Me déposséder_

_De tout ce que j'avais gagné_

**C'est faux, j'ai tout fais pour te protéger.**

_Trop impatient pour attendre_

_Vous vouliez m'faire tomber de haut_

_Mais au risque de vous surprendre_

_J'ai déjoué votre complot_

**Un complot existe, c'est vrai, mais il ne vient pas de nous.**

_Vous vous croyiez si forts_

_Et vous pensiez tout contrôler_

_Mais je n'suis pas d'accord_

_Rendez c'que vous avez volé_

_Terminé, je suis de retour_

**On s'est cru les meilleurs, car on gagnait toujours, mais ton retour n'assure rien de bon.**

_Abandonné_

_Délaissé_

_Mais je refuse de renoncé_

**Tu ne l'as jamais fait, pourquoi commencé aujourd'hui.**

_Aujourd'hui_

_J'ai été trahi_

_Par ceux que je croyais mes amis_

**On l'a été et on le sera toujours.**

_Vous vous êtes bien joués de moi_

_Vous pensiez que j'étais déchu_

_Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là_

_Car pour vous, plus dure sera la chute._

**Elle sera dure, si tu ne reviens pas vers nous.**

Atemu était encore dans ses pensées, quand la deuxième personne retira également son capuchon. Seules 3 personnes réagirent à l'apparition de la jeune femme.

Darko, Ryu et Angelo : Isis !

Isis : Elle même. Ravi de revoir mon frère et mari, les seigneurs des dieux ainsi que l'ange qui ne se mêle jamais de ses affaires.

Ryu : Pourquoi es-tu là, ma chère sœur ?

Isis : Mais pour me venger de tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. Obélisque en premier, pour t'avoir détourné de moi. Râ pour avoir osé levé les yeux sur toi. Et enfin Atemu, pour t'avoir enfermé.

Ryu : Obélisque n'est en rien dans mon histoire avec Râ. Si je t'ai quitté, c'est parce que tu étais trop possessive, et que tu m'étouffais. Râ était là, il m'a écouté, il m'a consolé. Au moins j'avais l'impression d'être autre chose qu'un objet. Et si j'ai suivi le Pharaon, c'est parce que je croyais en ce qu'il faisait.

Isis : Je me moque de tout ça. Je te récupérais de grès ou force. Et c'est pas parce que tu as un corps de femme maintenant que ça va me gêner !

Ryu : Même si je suis pas heureux avec toi ? (NDSyt : non il n'y a pas de faute, Ryu parle de lui en tant qu'Osiris le dieu masculin et non en tant que Ryu la jeune fille mortelle)

Isis : Le principal c'est que nous soyons ensemble.

Ryu : Elle ne changera jamais.

Pendant la joute des dieux, le Pharaon et son fils ne s'étaient pas lâché du regard. Celui d'Atemu était triste et tendre alors que celui de Yugi était dur et furieux. Les 2 jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent sans que personne s'en aperçoivent. Ce n'est que quand ils furent qu'a quelque pas de l'un de l'autre, qu'Anzu vit la proximité entre les 2 garçons. Mais de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. Atemu s'approcha plus de Yugi et le prit dans ses bras. A ce geste, Yugi sorti un objet de derrière son dos, et poignarda l'ancien Pharaon dans le ventre en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Yugi : Quoi qu'il arrive.

Ensuite, il regarda son ancien double dans les yeux et le laissa s'écrouler en baignant dans son sang. Yugi rejoignit Isis et ils disparurent tous les 2. tous le monde alla voir Atemu et lui donner les premiers soins.

Atemu dans un souffle avant de s'écrouler : A la maison.

Anzu : Nous devons le conduire à l'hôpital.

Angelo : Non, il ne veut pas. Ramenons le chez lui.

Jono : Mais il perd beaucoup de sang !

Angelo : Je me charge de ça.

Angelo posa ses mains sur la plaie et cette dernière se referma. Darko prit Atemu dans ses bras et regarda Ryu d'un air stricte. Celle ci acquiesça de la tête, comme si le jeune homme lui avait donné un ordre. Elle s'éleva un peu dans les airs et disparut petit à petit pour laisser la place à un gigantesque dragon à 2 gueules. Personnes ne put prononcer un seul mot, tellement ils étaient bouche bé. Ils ne se réveillèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent la voie de Ryu dans leur tête, qui leur indiquait de monter sur son dos. Une fois monté sur le dragon, celui ci prit la direction de la maison du Pharaon.

A suivre… TBC….

_Yugi en mode système zéro : JE VAIS TE TUER !_

_Syt : Mais euh…il va bien Atemu, il est juste évanoui !_

_Yugi : oui mais je l'ai poignarder quand même !_

_Syt : Ro mais dans le prochain chap tu saura pourquoi et en plus la fin arrive bientôt et tout va s'arranger tu vas voir !_

_Yugi : t'as intérêt !_

_Syt : Duo la prochaine fois empêche Yugi de s'approcher du Wing s'il te plait, parce que j'ai assez avec Sword là !_

_Benoit : tu sais ce qu'il a au fait ?_

_Syt : a oui c'est vrai ! MYSTIQUE ! Dégage ! Et où as-tu planqué mon mari d'abord !_

_Mystique : tu ne le retrouveras jamais !_

_Syt : les garçons, vous m'aidez à lui faire cracher le morceau ?_

_Benoit reprend sa forme de dragon, Duo sort ses couteaux et à son sourire Shinigami sur les lèvres et Yugi va mettre les enfants le plus loin possible du carnage, pendant que moi j'attache Mystique._

_Yugi : on passe au RAR le temps de l'interrogatoire et on_ vous _donnera des nouvelles la prochaines fois. Envoyez des reviews au fait si vous voulez la suite, sinon, elle a promis de tout arrêté._

RAR :

Sogna : Bon Yug est possédé mais ca va pas durer, bien qu'Atemu continue de s'en prendre plein la tronche. Et maintenant tu sais pourquoi en gros, j'espère que cette suite ta plus.

Thealie : qui a dit que Yug était sous contrôle total, tu verra dans le prochain chap. j'espère que ce chap ta plus quand meme.

Taku Cmoi : merci Taku pour tes encouragements, et avec qui veux tu que je case Yugi, il est avec la meme personne depuis le début pratiquement, alors devine. Au fait a quand la suite de tes fics, je les attend moi ! et les couples yaoï devine, en plus j'ai fait plein d'allusion dans ce chap, j'espère qu'il ta plus.

Dark Polaris : bon comme t'a put le voir Raven a réussi à s'infiltrer chez moi, mais je te jure qu'elle va pas en ressortir en un seul morceau ! je pense que ce chap t'a plus, tu me le dira mais IL EST DEPRESSIF TON MENESTREL !

Moonfree: bah moony on peux dire Désy te mène la vie dur, si ta besoin d'aide pour la mater je veux bien t'aider, elle me fait pas peur. Bon pour la scène entre Anzu et Atemu, je suis un peu d'accord avec elle, elle est trop romantique, mais elle est bien quand meme. Désy relache quand Moony qu'elle puisse me laissé des reviews, je les trouve bien moi ! j'espère que ce chap ta plus quand meme et a toi aussi DESY !

Golden Sun 17 : t'inquiète pas il y a un big happy end à la fin, il y aura pas de mort, juste beaucoup qui coule.

Atemu : en l'occurrence le mien !

Syt : dsl Ate.

Pour mes révisions t'inquiète pas, j'en ai un qui ma mise de force devant, et en plus maintenant que j'ai passé mes écrit je suis tranquille. J'espère que ce chap ta plus.

Rizu : voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle t'a plus.

joana serenity : La cohabitation dur ? nan, impossible pour le moment si je puis dire. J'espère que ce chap ta plus.

luigia13 : bon ta vu pourquoi Sword t'en voulais, c'est parce que c'était pas lui, nan c'est vrai, il pourrai jamais te faire de mal, il t'adore mon démon.


	7. New life 7

**New life**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Le bon, la brute et le Yugi … _Yugi : SYT ! C'est pas bientôt fini tes conneries !_

_Syt : euh …… nan ! _Bon c'est Yugi oh! Tout le monde l'aura compris je pense lol !

**Genre** : général

**Disclaimers** : _comme j'ai autre chose a faire les perso de Yugioh ! ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunté. Par contre Darko, Angelo, Ryu, Isis et aussi Obélisque, Osiris et Râ sont à moi !_

_Duo jouant avec ses couteaux : tu avoues ?_

_Mystiques : nan !_

_Syt sourire Evil Angel (vous connaissez le sourire Shinigami, c'est un peu le même) : Avoues ou tu vas regretter d'être venu ici ! Personne ne touche à ma famille sans le payer très cher !_

_Benoit : houlà Syt en mode Evil Angel, attention au dégât, bon la suite en fin de chap, si Mystique est encore vivante pour nous dire où est Sword. Il me manque le démon à moi aussi._

**Note : **Cette fics part en live total, quand j'ai commencé la suite de « mon cœur » je n'aurai jamais cru que je sortirai autant de chose, ni que je m'amuserai à blesser autant Atemu. Au début je voulais juste permettre à Yugi et à Atemu de se réconcilier, mais j'aime bien la façon que c'est parti. Je pense qu'il ne reste encore que 1 ou 2 chap en plus de l'épilogue.

**Note 2 :** bon petit récapitulatif :

Darko : le dragon ailé de Râ et le dieu Râ en passant, il a le pouvoir du feu

Ryu : le dragon volant d'Osiris et le dieu Osiris en passant, elle fait de la télékinésie

Angelo : le soldat géant d'Obélisque et un ange en même temps je sais ça le fait pas de trop, mais ça colle au nom, il est empathe

**Note 3 : **encore une chanson dans ce chap, c'est « Quoi qu'il arrive » c'est la musique que l'on entend dans l'épisode « Meilleur ami, meilleur ennemi » quand Jono et Yugi se combattent au royaume. La chanson est en duo, c'est Yugi et Jono qui chantent, si vous l'avez dites moi si vous arrivez à différencier les 2 voix parce que moi, j'ai beau me la passez en boucle, j'y arrive pas.

**Couple : **Atemu/Anzu, Râ/Osiris (mon couple Yaoï personne la vu ouin !), Darko/Ryu (bah si Râ est avec Osiris c'est normal que Ryu soit avec Darko), et encore 2 couple à trouver XXXX/XXXX, XXXXXX/XXXXXX.

Paroles en italiques c'est la télépathie entre Yugi et Atemu

New life 7

Une fois monté sur le dragon, celui ci prit la direction de la maison du Pharaon.

Darko prit le Pharaon dans ces bras et le conduit dans la chambre de Yugi. Atemu avait, depuis la disparition du jeune homme pris possession de sa chambre, pour garder un certain lien avec lui. Une fois posé sur le lit de Yugi, Atemu, se réveilla un peu. Toute la bande contemplait la chambre de leur ami disparu, aucun d'eux n'y étaient entrée depuis des lustres. Quand ils virent toutes les paroles et les poèmes sur les murs, ils eurent tous un pincement au cœur, de voir que le jeune homme s'était senti autant abandonné. Les 3 dieux ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir devant la détresse qu'avait connu leur protégé, mais ils furent heureux de voir que leur rencontre avait permit à Yugi de remonter la pente. Atemu regardait ses amis qui venaient de faire les mêmes découvertes que lui quelques temps auparavant. Angelo ayant senti le regard du Pharaon sur eux alla à son chevet.

Angelo : Vous étiez au courant de tous ça ?

Atemu : Oui, je l'ai appris quand Yugi a disparu.

Angelo : Alors pourquoi dormir dans cette chambre pleine de tristesse ?

Atemu : Pour me rapprocher de lui, et espérer qu'il me pardonne en même temps. Même s'il l'a déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Les autres qui avaient plus ou moins entendu la conversation c'étaient rapprochés.

Jono : Comment tu le sais ?

Atemu : Il me l'a fait comprendre tout à l'heure.

Honda : Jolie façon que de te poignarder.

Atemu : Il était obligé, et il est de notre côté, ça c'est certain.

Anzu : Comment tu peux être certain ?

Atemu : 2 choses, ses yeux et ses paroles.

Ryu : Hein ?

Atemu : Ses yeux, une fois proche, j'ai pu voir qu'il n'étaient pas tout à fait rouge, au centre ils étaient améthystes et il m'a dit « quoi qu'il arrive ».

Darko : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Pour seule réponse, Atemu désigna un papier sur un mur. Le titre était « quoi qu'il arrive ».

_Comment a-t-on_

_Pu en arriver là_

_Deux bons amis, qui maintenant se font face_

_Depuis l'début_

_Nous som'là l'un pour l'autre_

_Une amitié que jamais rien ne remplace_

_Rien en peux nous séparer_

_Maint'nant nous devons nous affronter_

_Mais l'âme des cartes est là pour nous aider_

_Quoiqu'il arrive, Que le duel commence_

_Quoiqu'il arrive, Il faut tenter sa chance_

_Quoiqu'il arrive, Adversaires mais amis_

_Quoiqu'il arrive, Nous serons toujours unis_

_Quoiqu'il arrive !_

_Amis pour la vie_

_C'est ce qu'on s'est promis_

_Sans imaginer que ça serait compliqué_

Angelo : Oui, il est de notre côté, il n'y a pas de meilleure façon pour le prouver.

Anzu : Mais pourquoi blessé Atemu ?

Atemu : Pour faire croire, qu'il est contre nous. Personne ne peut contrôler entièrement un esprit, pas même un Dieu. La preuve Marik, n'avait pas réussit à prendre le contrôle total de l'esprit de Jono.

Jono : Encore heureux que tu m'aies aidé à m'en sortir de ce guêpier.

Atemu : C'est Yugi qui l'a fait, il a été le seul à comprendre et à accepter la seule solution pour te sortir de ce piège. Dans un sens, je suis pas étonné qu'il ait réussi à se défaire de l'emprise d'Isis. Il a bien réussi plusieurs fois à me faire réintégrer le puzzle contre mon grès.

_Yugi : Encore heureux vu les bêtises que tu étais prêt à faire !_

Atemu : Yugi ?

Tous le monde le regarda avec un air bizarre.

Atemu : C'est Yugi qui me parle, par télépathie.

Ils continuèrent de le regarder, mais les 3 anciens dieux savaient qu'il ne mentait pas depuis qu'il avait vu Yugi partir en quatrième vitesse de l'appartement.

_Yugi : Les autres sont avec toi ?_

_Atemu : Oui. On est tous dans ta chambre._

_Yugi : Dans ma chambre ?_

_Atemu : Désolé, j'ai incrusté ta chambre depuis que t'es parti._

_Yugi : Pas grave tant que tu me la rend à mon retour._

_Atemu : Promis !_

_Yugi : Je vois que tu a bien compris mon message !_

_Atemu : Tu en doutais ?_

_Yugi : Pas vraiment. Mais ça me fais bizarre que de savoir que Darko, Ryu et Angelo sont 3 dieux Egyptiens._

_Atemu : Comment tu l'as appris ?_

_Yugi : Désolé, j'ai un peu fouillé ta mémoire pour savoir ce que j'avais loupé. Et félicitation, pour toi et Anzu ! _

Atemu hurlant et rouge: YUGI !

Yugi était mort de rire devant la réaction de son soi disant père. Mais toute la bande se demandait pourquoi le Pharaon s'était mis à hurler et piquait un far monstre.

Anzu : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Atemu avec une moue boudeuse (NDSyt : mdr, imaginé Yami avec une moue boudeuse c'est trop drôle !) : Mon fils se moque de moi, et de notre relation ma chère Anzu.

Cette révélation fit rire tout le monde sauf le Pharaon bien sur.

_Yugi : Roooo Pharaon, tu vas pas bouder pour ça ? C'est bizarre mais je me rappelle un temps où c'était toi qui me charriais pour que je drague Anzu. _

_Atemu : Toi, une fois de retour tu me devra des explications !_

_Yugi : Vi vi Papa !_

_Atemu : Yugi !_

_Yugi : T'es pas drôle ! Mais bon, si je t'ai contacté c'est pas pour ça, il faudrait que tout le monde vienne sur le port demain vers 16h, tu penses que c'est possible ?_

_Atemu : Pourquoi ?_

_Yugi : J'ai un plan pour vaincre Isis, mais il faut que tout le monde soit présent, sur les 3 dieux._

_Atemu : Bon je les prévient, mais tu ne veux pas me dire ton plan ?_

_Yugi : Désolé, mais non. C'est trop risqué, je dois jouer serrer pour qu'on arrive à la vaincre. Je coupe sinon elle pourrait très bien intercepter cette conversation._

_Atemu : D'accord, fais bien attention à toi, j'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère._

_Yugi : Pas de risque, et je pense que la façon dont tous ça va se finir va te plaire je pense. _:D

La communication fut couper et Atemu expliqua en gros la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Yugi. Après tout ça, chacun rentra chez soi. Mais Angelo préféra allez voir Mokuba, plutôt que de suivre son frère. Darko et Ryu, eux allait à l'appart du plus vieux pour discuter de ce qui se passait.

Darko : Tu crois que le plan de Yugi peut être efficace pour ta sœur nous laisse tranquille ?

Ryu : Je ne sais pas, tu sais que Isis ne lâche pas facilement.

Darko : Oui pire qu'un bulldog !

Ryu une tape derrière la tête de Darko : Te moque pas de ma sœur comme ça !

Darko : Je n'oserai pas !

Ryu : Râ !

Darko : D'accord, d'accord !

Les 2 ados étaient dans le salon et étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Aucun des 2 ne savaient comment se comporter face à l'autre. Depuis le début de cette histoire, beaucoup de chose avait changé, bien qu'ils soient amis, les 2 jeunes gens savaient que c'étaient un peu plus fort, mais depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur mémoire, c'était encore plus difficile, ils voulaient retrouvés leur complicité d'autrefois, mais aussi continué leur histoire qu'ils avaient commencé 3000 ans auparavant. Ryu était plongé dans ses pensées, et elle ne savait pas si ce que lui avait dit Anzu était vrai ou si la jeune fille s'était fais des illusions. Elle aurait bien voulu demandé à Darko, mais étant timide, elle avait du mal à poser ce genre de question. Darko, lui admirait la jeune fille en pleine concentration. Dans un sens il était heureux de retrouver la seule personne qui savait faire battre son cœur, et cela depuis 3000 ans. Mais il ignorait si elle aussi, elle ressentait toujours les même sentiments pour lui. Après de longue minute dans un silence qui n'était pas vraiment lourd, mais plein de questions, Darko décida de le rompre.

Darko : Ryu ?

Ryu : Oui ?

Darko : Tu regrettes ce qui c'est passé, autrefois ?

Ryu : Nan, si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans aucune hésitation.

Darko : Tu crois que notre histoire est encore possible aujourd'hui ?

Ryu se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui vit un regard triste et plein de question.

Ryu : Oui, je pense.

Darko leva son visage pour se retrouver face au regard noisettes de la jeune fille. A ce moment là, plus rien ne compta, il s'approcha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles qui était autrefois étaient celles de son amant. Ryu se laissa embrasser, et approfondis elle même le baiser en faisant tomber le jeune homme sur elle. Ils retrouvèrent tout les 2 la passion qui les animaient 3000 ans auparavant. Angelo ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir la, ayant déjà soupçonner comment la soirée finirait entre les 2 autres. Il passa donc la nuit chez Mokuba.

A suivre … TBC….

_Yugi : bon aucune réaction sur ce chap désolé mais, on veut savoir où est passé Sword._

_Syt : Alors tu avoue Mystique ?_

_Mystique : JAMAIS !_

_Syt : bien ! Duo, tu nous montre ce que tu sais faire avec tes couteaux ?_

_Duo en mode Shinigami : Bien sur !_

_Duo commença à passer la lame du couteaux sur la peau bleue de la femme, et sans aucun avertissement, il le planta au niveau de l'épaule et descendis jusqu'au coude, laissant une longue entaille saignante._

_Syt en mode Evil Angel : alors ?_

_Mystique : …_

_Syt : Benoit !_

_Le dragon se plaça prêt du bras et lança une flamme dans la blessure, se qui laissa une odeur de griller dans l'appart._

_Syt : Alors ?_

_Mystique : …_

_Syt : Bien, tu l'aura voulu alors._

_La jeune femme dégagea une aura maléfique qui prenait place partout. A cette aura, la métamorphe commença à prendre un peu peur._

_Mystique : Bon, il est maintenu prisonnier à l'institut de Xavier ton démon !_

_Syt : Bah voilà quand tu veux !_

_Yugi : Après ce petit écart, de notre part, laisser des reviews ! et promis Syt se remet bientôt sur ses autres fics une fois celle ci terminé !_

RAR : 

Thealie : C'est bon, ce chap ta calmé, t'as plus envie de me tuer. Désolé mais pour les besoins de la suite, il fallait que Yugi blesse Atemu. J'espère qu'il ta plus celui la au moins.

MisticElfe : merci, je pense que cette suite ta plus.

Moonfree : bon Désy déjà t'arrête d'embêter Moony, et pis elle passera jamais du côté obscure de la force !

_Sword : on va lui enlevé sa collection Star Wars c'est décidé !_

_Syt : Méchant Sword !_

Bon je pense que ce chap te plaira, encore quelque petite révélation, mais minime ce coup ci, la fin arrive encore un chap et c'est l'épilogue. Et surtout ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pied par Désy lol.

joana serenity : j'espère que ce chap ta plus, et pis la fin personne ne peut la deviner lol.

Dark Polaris : merci Darky de m'avoir Magnéto, mais il est pas encore arrivé, il s'est peut être paumé en route lol !

_DING DONG ! (la sonnerie)_

_Syt : tiens Magnéto Salut !_

_Magnéto : Je viens chercher Mystique !_

_Syt : oh elle est dans le salon, tu la prendre, mais elle aura besoin d'un petit séjour à l'hosto avant _

_Magnéto va chercher Mystique et repart aussitôt._

Ben en fin de compte ça c'est bien passé. Bon travaille bien sur tes révisions et JE SUIS NYCTALOPE !

Taku Cmoi : bah maintenant tu sais pourquoi Yugi à poignarder Atemu. Et pis pas grave pour tes fics, j'en ai aussi en retard lol. Bon courage quand même.

luigia13 : maintenant tu sais qui est Mystique, c'est la femme bleue dans X-Men.


	8. New life 8

**New life**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Yugioh ! _Yugi : miracle ! Elle l'a dit du premier coup !_

_Syt : j'ai pas d'inspiration pour ça c'est tout !_

**Genre** : général

**Disclaimers** : _aucun perso de Yugi Oh ! n'est à moi sauf Râ, Osiris, Obélisque, Darko, Ryu, Angelo et Isis eux ils sont à moi !_

_Yugi : Le disclaimers est vite fait car on est tous devant l'institut Xavier à Manchester près de New York pour retrouver Sword qui à disparu depuis un petit moment. Et Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait le commentateur ?_

_Benoit : Parce que Syt à pas que ça à penser !_

_Yugi : Je vois !_

_Duo : Et pi c'est ta série !_

_Syt en mode Evil Angel : Vous vous grouillez oui ! JE VEUX REVOIR SWORD MOI !_

_Benoit, Yugi, Duo : Oui oui !_

**Note : **Beaucoup de personne vont être déçus mais c'est le dernier chap de New Life, et oui toute bonne chose à une fin. Bon il reste encore l'épilogue après et il y aura sûrement une suite à cette fics et oui une troisième partie, mais elle ne sera pas faite toute de suite, mes autres fics m'attendent, il faudrait peut être que je m'y remette.

**Note 2 :** bon petit récapitulatif :

Darko : le dragon ailé de Râ et le dieu Râ en passant, il a le pouvoir du feu

Ryu : le dragon volant d'Osiris et le dieu Osiris en passant, elle fait de la télékinésie

Angelo : le soldat géant d'Obélisque et un ange en même temps je sais ça le fait pas de trop, mais ça colle au nom, il est empathe

**Note 3 : **si je parle de Ryu au masculin c'est parce que je fait référence à Osiris qui est un Dieu masculin, alors il n'y a pas de faute d'accord quand je donne des adjectif masculin à Ryu bien qu'elle soit une fille. Mais qu'est ce qui ma prit de faire un perso masculin/féminin je suis folle.

_Duo : On le savait déjà ça !_

_Syt : Merci du soutien Duo !_

_Duo : XD_

**Couple : **Atemu/Anzu, allusion Râ/Osiris (mon couple Yaoï personne la vu ouin !), Darko/Ryu (bah si Râ est avec Osiris c'est normal que Ryu soit avec Darko), et encore 2 couple à trouver XXXX/XXXX, XXXXXX/XXXXXX.

_Paroles_ en italiques c'est la télépathie entre Yugi et Atemu

**New life 8**

Le lendemain matin dans l'appartement de Darko, 2 formes étaient encore couchées dans le lit. Darko caressait amoureusement les cheveux de Ryu qui dormait sur son torse. Il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans cette sensation. Ses réveils auprès d'Osiris avait toujours été les meilleurs. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le petit ange qui lui avait mis son amour sur sa route, au bout d'un moment, des yeux couleur noisette s'ouvrirent sur des yeux bleus verts.

Ryu : Bonjour, bien dormi ?

Darko : Bonjour, toujours quand tu es dans mes bras.

Sur ce il l'embrassa tendrement. Ryu répondit au baiser avec la même tendresse. Ils restèrent tous les 2 pendant encore un petit moment dans cette position. Quand un petit démon avec un nom et un visage d'ange entra dans la pièce en se cachant les yeux.

Angelo : Désolé, je vient emprunter un t-shirt à Darko, vous pouvez continuer, j'ai rien vu !

Darko : Angelo, sort d'ici maintenant, depuis quand tu entres dans ma chambre pour me piquer des t-shirt, surtout qu'ils sont largement trop grand pour toi ?

Ryu avait remonté le drap sur elle et se cachait littéralement dessous depuis l'arrivé du petit garçon.

Angelo : Oh j'ai été sympa de vous laisser l'appart pour vous tous seul cette nuit, on pourrait me remercier.

Darko : Espèce d'ange pervers, sort d'ici et plus vite que ça !

Angelo : Oh vous étiez déjà pas drôle il y a 3000 ans, quand je vous prenais en flag et même maintenant vous êtes pas drôle, qu'est ce que vous avez que je n'ai pas vraiment !

Darko : Osiris n'est plus un homme si t'as oublié, c'est une femme maintenant, alors dégage avant que je te grille les ailes ! (NDDark Polaris : FEU / NDSyt : le retour de la pyrowoman, génial - -')

Angelo sorti vite de la chambre avant que la menace ne soit mise à exécution. Après avoir passé la matinée au lit, Darko et Ryu décidèrent qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres pour pouvoir réaliser une contre attaque au cas où le plan de Yugi se réussirait pas. Atemu et les autres arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Darko et partirent tous ensemble pour le port et enfin seller leur vie dans un combat qu'ils espéraient tous que ce serait le dernier.

Sur le port de Domino, Yugi et Isis attendait déjà Atemu et les 3 Dieux. Yugi était à côté d'Isis, mais lui regardais surtout l'étendue d'eau, pour lui l'eau était devenue synonyme de commence et de fin. A 16h précise, Atemu arriva accompagné de Darko, Ryu, Angelo, mais aussi d'Anzu, Jono-Uchi, Honda et Shahdi. Isis ne put s'empêcher de rire devant leur prochaine défaite, surtout qu'ils perdraient la vie de la main d'une personne qui leur est proche. Elle demanda à Yugi de se placer devant elle et lui donna l'ordre d'attaquer ses anciens amis avec son Ka (NDSyt : son monstre perso si vous préférer, le Ka c'est le démon qui vit dans chaque personne, par exemple celui de Simon, le grand père de Yugi est Exodia, véridique, aller voir le vol 35 et vous verrez). Yugi obéit et se plaça devant la déesse, il regarda ses amis et ferma ses yeux rouges, en les ouvrant ils étaient de nouveau entièrement violets et le symbole millénaire avait quitté son front ce qui signifiait qu'il était de nouveau lui même et que Isis ne le contrôlais plus. Il fit sortis quand même son Ka et l'envoya sur la bande, mais au lieu de les attaquer il se multiplia et devint un bouclier pour les protéger. Yugi se retourna alors vers Isis.

Yugi : Chère Isis, vous avez perdu. Vous n'avez plus aucun contrôle sur moi, déjà qu'il était pas total. Apprenez que personne n'a jamais réussi à prendre le contrôle total de mon esprit pas même mon père quand je l'hébergeais, alors c'est pas une déesse qui allais y arriver.

Isis : Et tu crois que c'est ces petites boules de poil qui vont protéger tes amis, tu me fais rire.

Yugi : C'est pas parce qu'on a l'air petit et fragile que c'est vrai, Kuriboh (NDSyt : j'espère que vous aviez deviner que c'était lui quand même) est le monstre avec le Black Magician et la Black Magician Girl qui ne trahira jamais notre famille.

Isis : Puisque tu te rebelles contre moi, alors tu mourra avec les autres !

Isis développa une énergie très puissante et fit apparaître une magnifique femme ailée avec un enfant dans ses bras, elle lui donna l'ordre de détruire tous ceux qui se dressait contre elle, a part Osiris, qu'elle voulait garder vivant. La femme regarda alors sa maîtresse avec un air triste puis Yugi avec le même regard et lança quand même l'attaque , qui fut stoppé par les Kuriboh et un mur de flamme que Darko avait créé pour être sur. Isis demanda qu'elle attaque de nouveau mais cette fois le Ka refusa et alla prêt de Yugi, pour montrer son mécontentement, ce qui rendit Isis furieuse.

Isis : Vous êtes tous contre moi !

Yugi : Non, ton Ka et moi, voulons juste te montrer que tu fais fausse route seulement. Isis tu es une magnifique jeune femme, mais tu demandes trop. Tu croyais que le simple fait d'avoir sauver ton frère, te donnait le droit a ce qu'il te loue un amour éternel. Mais a trop aimé, on étouffe les gens et ce n'est pas la faute d'Obélisque si Osiris est parti, c'est que son cœur devait seulement appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Isis, toi et ton frère n'étiez pas fait pour vivre ensemble c'est tout, laisse le aimer Râ tranquillement, et part à la recherche de celui qui fera vraiment ton bonheur, je suis sur qu'il n'est pas loin de toi.

Isis : Je n'ai que faire de tes idioties. Seul Osiris compte pour moi, il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre !

Yugi : Puisque tu ne veut rien écouter tu ne me laisse pas le choix alors.

Yugi se rapprocha de la divinité et la prit dans ces bras en plaçant son cœur contre le sien. Mais la divinité avait du mal à se laisser et se débattais dans les bras du jeune homme.

Yugi criant : Obélisque ! Tes flèches maintenant !

Angelo : Quoi ? Mais comment peut il être au courant !

Atemu : Ne discute pas et fais le !  
Angelo : Euh oui oui !

Alors apparut sur le dos du petit garçon, un arc et des flèches dorées. Il prit son arc et pointa sa flèche vers Isis.

Angelo : Mais si je tire, je risque de toucher Yugi !

Atemu : Fais le, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait !

_Yugi : Merci Père de ta confiance !_

_Atemu : Tu me remerciera une fois que j'aurai botter le cul et que tu t'en sortira vivant, et m'appelle pas « Père », j'ai l'impression d'avoir 30 ans !_

_Yugi : XD_

Angelo décocha alors sa flèche qui atteignit le cœur de Yugi et d'Isis, mais elle ne ressorti pas, elle disparut une fois les 2 cœurs transpercés. Isis s'effondra dans les bras de Yugi, qui la prit un peu mieux, il plaça, un bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre dans son dos. On aurait crus qu'il portait alors une mariée. Isis, elle, se lova dans les bras de Yugi et posa sa tête dans son cou.

Anzu hystérique: Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi Yugi n'est-il pas blessé, alors qu'il vient de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur !

Yugi : Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas reçus une flèche ordinaire, mais une flèche spéciale. Les flèches d'Obélisques ne sont pas faites pour tuer, mais pour ouvrir le cœur des gens.

Honda : En clair ça veut dire quoi ?

Yugi avec un grand sourire : Vous connaissez Cupidon et Eros ?

Anzu : C'est les dieux grec et romain de l'amour !

Atemu : Tout à fait, maintenant vous connaissez l'égyptien.

Anzu, Jono, Honda et Shahdi : Obélisque !

Darko : Et oui, Obélisque, est notre petit dieu de l'amour à nous.

Anzu : Mais alors ça veut dire que Isis et Yugi vont s'aimer !

Yugi : Anzu, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, cela aurait du arriver de toute façon, nous étions destiner l'un à l'autre, mais comme Isis ne voulais pas comprendre que Osiris n'était pas fait pour elle, il a fallu employer la manière forte.

Ryu : C'est pas que votre conversation n'est pas intéressante, mais on serai peut être mieux à l'appart non, pour continuer. En plus ma sœur ne doit pas légère, et on serait mieux que sur le port, on attirera moins l'attention.

Yugi : C'est vrai. Kuriboh ! Isisia ! Retournez d'où vous venez, et merci de votre aide.

Les 2 Ka s'inclinèrent devant le jeune homme, et disparurent, mais avant la femme ailé embrassa Yugi.(NDSyt : Isisia est le nom du Ka d'Isis, je sais j'ai pas cherché loin pour le trouver) Tous furent étonné du comportement du Ka, déjà pendant le combat ils avaient été surpris de voir le Ka se rebeller contre sa maîtresse. Mais ils demanderaient la raison plus tard quand ils seraient tous installés plus confortablement. Une fois arrivé chez Darko, Yugi demanda s'il pouvait déposer Isis dans une chambre, le temps qu'il puisse leur donner les quelques informations qu'ils allaient sûrement lui demander. Une fois la jeune femme couchée, il rejoignit ses amis dans le salon et remit un objet à Shahdi.

Shahdi : Le tork millénaire ? Mais comment peux-tu l'avoir en ta possession ?

Yugi : Il est venu à moi parce que j'avais besoin de lui pour réaliser certaine chose.

Darko : Comme ?

Yugi : Le rêve qu'Atemu a vu.

Atemu : C'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette vision ?

Yugi : Il fallait bien te donner un prétexte pour que tu vienne sur le port non, et j'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution, sur le moment. Surtout après avoir détruit la stèle, je suis désolé que toi et Seto, vous ayez eu un contre coup, je ne croyais pas que vous étiez si lié a cette stèle.

Ryu : De quoi tu parles ?

Yugi : Quand Isis a commencé à me possédé, elle ma fait détruire la stèle, où l'on peut voir le combat entre Seto et Atemu, et comme ils ont tous les 2 un lien très étroit avec celle ci, ils ont subi un contre coup, d'où leur malaise. C'est tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient du enfermé une légère partie de leur âme que j'ai pu les atteindre.

Jono : Bon au moins on sait pourquoi, ils ont été à l'hôpital, dommage que Kaiba n'y soit pas resté plus longtemps, ça nous aurait fait des vacances.

Yugi : C'est pas gentil ça Katsuya. Et je crois que notre petit ange a fait une rencontre intéressante là bas aussi.

Angelo : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .

Yugi : On en reparlera dans peu de temps je crois.

Seul les 2 autres dieux voyaient où Yugi voulaient en venir, mais ne firent aucune remarque.

Angelo : Yugi, je voudrais te demander comment tu as su qui j'étais réellement, car a par tes amis, personne ne le savait, tout comme mon rôle dans le royaume des dieux.

Yugi : Disons que je n'ai pas besoin des objets pour avoir certains pouvoir.

Anzu : C'est à dire ?

Atemu : Tu peux voir l'avenir ?

Yugi : Oui, c'est certainement du au fait que j'ai traversé le temps étant bébé, et que ça m'a donné certain don. Mais je vois rarement très loin.

Angelo : Et donc tu avais vu ce qui c'est passé sur le port ?

Yugi : Oui. Au début quand j'ai eu mes visions je croyais que c'était de simple rêves que je faisais, que c'était ce que je voulais ce qui se réalise. Comme Atemu qui s'inquiète pour moi, ou vous tous autour de moi de nouveau comme avant. Mais depuis que Isis est là, j'ai pu constaté que ce n'était pas de simples rêves, alors j'ai tout fait pour vous aider.

Honda : Quitte à blesser Atemu ?

Yugi : Oui, je suis encore désolé pour ça, mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix, il fallait que Isis croit qu'elle me contrôlais totalement pour pouvoir réaliser la suite.

Ryu : Tu pouvais pas faire ton plan à ce moment là ?

Yugi : Non. Il fallait que tout le monde comprennent avant mes actes pour pouvoir que tout fonctionne, et que vous ne m'en teniez pas rigueur. Excusez moi de vous avoir jouer cette comédie.

Yugi avait baissé la tête sur ces paroles, il ne voulait pas voir ses amis le juger sur ces actes. Anzu fut la première à briser le silence qui c'était alors installé.

Anzu : Nous ne t'en voulons pas. C'est plutôt à nous de te faire des excuses pour ne pas avoir vu que notre ami le plus cher n'allait pas bien. Même si quelqu'un nous manipulais, on aurait du voir que tu allais mal. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire.

Anzu c'était mise devant le jeune homme pendant son discours et lui relevais la tête pour lui faire comprendre, qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'histoire. Une silhouette se tenait prêt de la porte du salon, et avait entendu une partie de l'histoire, et du sermon des deux personnes. Elle sorti de l'ombre et s'exprima.

Isis (NDSyt : nan c'est le Père Noël /NDSword : c'est nul Sity /NDSyt : XD) : C'est plutôt à moi de vous faire des excuses. C'est moi qui vous ait fait vivre tous ça, vous devriez plutôt m'en vouloir à moi et à personne d'autre.

Yugi s'était levé et alla vers la jeune femme, pour la faire s'asseoir, et se plaça prêt d'elle mais à une certaine distance, car si lui avait accepté le fait qu'il allait vivre une partie de leur vie ensemble, elle ne l'avait peut être pas fait, et Yugi préférait faire les choses dans l'ordre.

Isis : Maintenant je me rend compte que ce que j'ai voulu faire était totalement stupide, j'était aveuglé par ma peine et ma jalousie. J'avais sauvé mon frère de la mort, et en partant avec Râ, j'avais peur qu'il m'oublie, et en plus il avait trouvé son âme sœur alors que moi j'allais resté seule encore une fois.

Darko : Isis, même si j'aime ton frère, je n'aurai rien fait pour l'empêcher de te voir, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Mais par ton comportement tu n'as fait que nous faire fuir a travers le temps, et pour cela tu mérite une punition.

Isis : Il sera fait selon ton bon vouloir, mon seigneur.

Isis s'était agenouillé devant Darko en signe de soumission.

Ryu : Râ, je t'en prit c'est ma sœur, je t'en prit ne la punit pas.

Ryu c'était aussi agenouillé devant son seigneur, pour qu'il accepte sa requête. Mais le seigneur des Dieux Egyptien fit semblant de ne pas écouter et laissa tomber sa sentence.

Darko : Isis pour avoir voulu tuer ton seigneur, je te condamne à rester sur Terre en temps que mortel et cela pour le reste de l'éternité, tu te réincarnera tout comme ton frère, moi et Obélisque et tu chercheras à retrouver ton frère et à faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux et tu cherchera ta propre âme sœur en même temps, elle te suivra quelque soit le moment de ta mort. Relevez vous tous les 2, je ne suis plus votre seigneur, je ne suis juste qu'un mortel comme les autres et vous aussi.

Tous le monde avait suivi la situation, mais quand l'ancien dieu solaire avait mentionné une sentence, ils avaient eu peur pour la déesse, tous sauf Yugi, qui avait vu cette scène et qui savait comment elle allait se finir. Maintenant que Isis était mortelle et avait enfin accepté que son frère ne soit que son frère, elle devait maintenant accepté sa condition de mortelle, mais Yugi attendrait un bon moment avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait toujours avoir recours à son Ka et à ses pouvoirs sur l'élément aquatique. Pour eux, une nouvelle vie commençait, et il ferait tout pour que plus rien ne vienne entacher le bonheur naissant dans ce minuscule appartement.

En Egypte dans un tombeau oublié de tous un être se réveillait de son sommeil éternel pour accomplir la mission pour laquelle il était né, et il attendait le moment où il pourrait enfin vengé ses parents.

Owari

_Syt : J'ai enfin fini cette fics c'est un miracle, c'est ma première fics à chapitre que je finis._

_Sword : Il te reste encore l'épilogue à faire. Et merci de m'avoir sorti de ce récipient de verre, ça commençait à être long._

_Duo : Dire qu'on a du fouiller cette école de fond en comble avant pour rien. Encore heureux qu'on avait embarqué Heechan pour qu'il pirate leur ordi et nous dire ou t'étais sinon on te chercherais encore._

_Sword : Merci d'être venu à mon secours. Bon elle est où cette femme bleue que je lui bouffe son âme pour ce qu'elle m'a fait._

_Syt : t'ira voir Magnéto pour ça, c'et lui qui c'est où elle est._

_Sword : d'accord !_

_Yugi : Syt c'est qui le « il » qui vient de se réveiller ?_

_Syt : bah le méchant de la troisième partie._

_Yugi : on a pas finis alors ?_

_Syt : si pour le moment vous êtes tranquilles, il va pas venir vous embêter avant une bonne dizaine ou quinzaine d'année, donc c'est bon._

_Angelo : et moi je suis célibataire ?_

_Syt : Nan ! t'es avec quelqu'un mais t'es un peu jeune pour vraiment t'afficher avec lui, mais dans la troisième partie t'es avec, c'est promis._

_Angelo : « Il » ? c'est un garçon ?_

_Syt : Oui ça te dérange ?_

_Angelo : non non._

_Atemu : Sur ces bonnes paroles, on va arrêter là et laisser notre bourreau répondre aux reviews._

_Syt : Atemu tu va goûter à Shinigami et à Lara pour avoir dit ça !_

_Atemu : au secours !_

_Syt : à plus, envoyez des reviews et j'envoie l'épilogue pour le 29 juin, ça sera mon cadeau pour mon résultat de BTS. Bisou tout le monde et merci d'avoir suivi cette fics qui est partie d'un simple poème. Merci à Moonfree pour m'avoir aider sur ce chap._

RAR :

Moonfree : voilà la suite même si tu as pu en lire un bout, tu n'as pas tout eu et certain changement ont été fait. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi beaucoup de chose ont été faite et leur but aussi. Bon courage avec ta voix je sais qu'elle est parfois insupportable, mais elle est mimi comme tout. Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que ce chap ta plus.

Thealie : bah je pense pas que tes envies de meurtre soit revenu avec ce chap, vu que je ne blesse personne, j'espère que ce chap ta plus comme tout le reste de la fics.

Dark Polaris : bon dsl ma puce, mais on a ravagé l'institut, tu te débrouillera avec Xavier ok, je te remercie d'avance, c'est ton boulot le juridique je crois lol. Bon que pense de ce chap dis le moi hein tu me le promet ! tire pas tu serai encore capable de toucher la magicienne.

Sogna : voilà la suite, dommage que t'es pas l'adsl, tu pourrai lire plus souvent les fics de tout le monde, et comme tu a pu le voir le plan de Yugi a marché à merveille.

luigia13 : tu fais ca et je peux te dire que tu va dormir seul mon gars. Nan je rigole, mais tu me le ramène vivant mon Swordy et toi aussi revient vivant tu me manquerai de trop.

Golden Sun 17 : merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir et dsl mais le plan de Yugi a fonctionné mais il y aura une troisième partie jurée promis, elle se forme déjà dans ma tête. Et pi les paroles c'est pas dur de les avoirs quand on regarde le livret qui accompagne le cd lol. En plus ce sont mes préférées de l'album. J'espère que ce chap ta plu quand même. 

joana serenity : pas grave pour le retard le principal c'est que tu mettes un review. J'espère que ce chap ta plu .

Taku Cmoi : voilà le chap et tu sais avec qui finis Yugi, je pense que la personne avec qui il finis te plait quand même. Envoie vite tes prochains chap, tu sera moins en retard comme ca lol. J'espère que ce chap ta plu.


	9. New life Epilogue

**New life**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Yugioh !

**Genre** : général

**Disclaimers** :Aucun perso n'est à moi sauf Isis, Darko, Angelo, Ryu, Râ, Obélisque, Osiris.

**Note : **Voici la fin de New Life, c'est l'épilogue. Je ne dirai pas que je suis heureuse de finir cette fics, car ça serai mentir. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, j'ai aimé faire vivre tous ces personnages selon mes envies et mes pensées. Ils me manqueront, car dans la suite de cette fics, ils ne seront plus adolescent mais adultes, ils auront des enfants, ils seront mariés, enfin pour Angelo ça sera plus dur, il sortira juste de la fac. Je sais je spoile un peu la suite, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter. En tout cas je peux vous dire d'or et déjà qui sont les enfants de chaque couple puisque ça ne change en rien cet épilogue.  
Anzu et Atemu auront une fille du nom de Maat.  
Isis et Yugi auront un fils du nom de Pharo et il héritera du puzzle.  
Ryu et Darko auront des jumeaux, une fille du nom d'Angel et un garçon du nom d'Evil.

Je ne sais pas encore le rôle que je donnerai à ces enfants, mais je pense qu'ils auront une place très grande, au vu de leurs parents. Je parlerai peut être des autres, mais je ne sais pas encore. Pour le méchant, vous allez découvrir qui il est dans cet épilogue. Je ne ferai pas de délire dans cet épilogue parce que j'en ai pas le cœur, c'est la fin mais elle finira en chanson. Golden Sun tu reconnaîtra cette chanson je l'ai prise aussi du CD et c'est ma troisième préférée. Sans le vouloir j'ai mis mes chansons préférées du CD dans l'ordre que je les adore. Angel si tu lis cette fics, tu reconnaîtra aussi cette chanson on en avait discuté sur MSN il me semble, c'est un duo encore, Anzu et Jono chante ensemble pour montrer jusqu'où porte leur amitié pour Yugi et Yami. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fics, qui m'ont encouragé à l'écrire et qui m'ont donné l'envie de faire la suite de « Mon cœur » et qui me donnent l'envie de faire une troisième et dernière partie cette fois, car j'aurai épuisé la mythologie Egyptienne sur les Dieux. Alors un grand merci à tous et à toutes. Merci à Darky et à Moony pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait rire, à Taku C Moi, pour ses encouragements à ne pas être trop longue dans mes updapted et pour avoir devinez qui est le prochain méchant et à tous ceux que j'oublie, mais sachez que j'ai été heureuse d'écrire cette fics, et que vous qui lisez cette note qui s'éternise, vous m'avez apporté beaucoup car en lisant cette histoire venu du plus profond de mon esprit, vous nous encouragez à continuer à écrire à nous auteur. Merci, et j'espère vous revoir dans mes autres fics Yugi Oh ! mais aussi Gundam Wing et Devil Devil. Merci et bonne lecture.

NEW LIFE EPILOGUE 

_2 mois plus tard._

3 couples étaient allongés dans le parc de Domino, ils regardaient les gens passer et parlaient de tous et de rien. Un jeune homme blond foncé avait sa tête sur le ventre d'une jeune femme plus jeune brune, un autre jeune homme avec une coiffure tricolore qui partait dans tous les sens et avec un regard très sérieux avait entre ses jambes une jeune femme de son âge, brune avec des yeux azur comme le ciel. Enfin le dernière couple était le plus bizarre, en effet, un second jeune homme avec une coiffure tricolore mais des yeux plus rieurs tenait dans ses bras une femme d'une trentaine d'année avec de long cheveux noirs. Ce couple était le dernier formé de la bande, ils avaient mis du temps, mais Yugi avait réussi à montrer à Isis qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, et que ce n'était pas la flèche d'Angelo qui leur faisait croire les sentiments qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre. Pour tous sauf Isis et Darko, c'était enfin les vacances d'été, et ils étaient heureux de pouvoirs passé plus de temps avec leur petit ou petite ami(e).

Atemu : Enfin les vacances, c'est pas trop tôt !

Yugi : De quoi tu te plains, t'a sûrement eu les meilleurs résultats du bahut comme d'hab, surtout en histoire.

Atemu : C'est pas ma faute, si t'es nul en cours et moi le meilleur !

Yugi : Nanananana ! Je suis sur que tu triche !

Atemu : Pas du tout, j'étudie moi ! Je suis pas comme toi à passer mon temps a refaire mon deck ou coller au téléphone avec Isis !

Sur ces paroles l'ancien pharaon reçu une petite douche froide.

Atemu : Hé mais ça va pas ! Je croyais que vous deviez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs !

Isis : Désolé Pharaon je contrôle mal mes pouvoirs.

Yugi : Isis ! T'es une vrai gamine quand tu veux.

Darko à Ryu : Ma chère, votre sœur a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle est devenu mortelle.

Ryu : Oui et tant mieux, ça change de la voir ainsi que de la voir vouloir te tuer.

Anzu : Arrêtez les garçons, ça va finir de la même façon que d'habitude, vous allez faire une partie de M&W et l'un vous deux battra l'autre et il voudra sa revanche. Et on est venu se reposer, pas pour vous voir jouer aux cartes.

Atemu et Yugi : Ok.

Ils se rassirent tous les 2, car ils s'étaient levés pour arriver à appuyer leurs arguments face à ceux de l'autre. Depuis le combat sur le port, Yugi essayait toujours de montrer à Atemu qu'il pouvait être meilleur que lui, mais Atemu ne voulait pas se laisser faire, et les 2 jeunes hommes passaient une grande partie de leur temps à se chamailler, mais ça se terminait toujours bien. Aucun des 2 ne voulant affaire à la petite amie de l'autre, car elles étaient très redoutables quand elles se mettaient en colère. Ils en avaient eu tous les 2 l'occasions de les subir une fois où ils avaient finis chacun avec un œil au beurre noir pour une raison complètement idiotes, savoir quel monstre de M&W était le puissant du temps de l'Egypte Ancienne, la discussion avait dégénéré et ils en étaient venu au poing. (NDSyt : je sais c'est pas crédible comme histoire, mais entre frère et sœur il arrive que quand le ton monte on arrive au poing, je le sais, je me suis souvent battu avec mon petit frère même si je perdais tous le temps lol) Atemu et Yugi avaient eu le droit à une réprimande des filles, et depuis ils faisaient en sorte de ne plus avoir de marque s'ils en venaient au mains, mais la plupart du temps ils réglaient leur compte à M&W.

L'après-midi se passait relativement bien jusqu'à ce qu'Anzu remarque Seto et Shizuka qui marchaient ensemble.

Anzu : Shizuka ! Hou hou Shizuka !

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas entendre son amie.

Anzu : Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensembles ?

Yugi : S'ils ne le sont pas encore, ça va pas tarder.

Yugi parti dans un léger fou rire en montrant 2 petites silhouettes qui suivaient le couple.

Ryu : Il n'arrêtera donc jamais de s'occuper des affaires de cœur des autres lui, il serait temps qu'il se case enfin.

Darko : Je crois pas que c'est Mokuba qui va le restreindre de ce côté là, ils sont pareil.

Atemu : De quoi vous parlez ?

Yugi : D'Angelo et Mokuba !

Anzu : Et ?

Ryu : Ils seraient temps qu'ils arrêtent de s'occuper des affaires des autres pour se mettre ensemble.

Isis : Ils sont pas un peu jeune ?

Yugi : Il n'y a pas d'âge pour l'amour ma chère Isis. Tu devrais le savoir non.

Il embrassa sa petite amie. Et les autres les imitèrent. Et la journée continua jusqu'à à arriver au début de la soirée. Mais Atemu remarqua qu'Anzu avait l'air songeuse.

Atemu : Ca ne va pas Anzu ?

Anzu : Je me demandais une chose. Il ne risque de plus rien nous arriver maintenant , c'est certain ?

Yugi : Oui, pourquoi tu te pose la question ?

Anzu : J'ai fait une petite recherche pour un sujet de l'examen qui concernait l'Egypte Antique et ses Dieux et j'ai vu que dans la mythologie Osiris et Isis avait eu un fils, Horus et que Isis l'avait élevé dans le but qu'il tue Râ et prenne sa place, c'est vrai ?

Isis : Oui, c'est vrai qu'Horus est notre fils à Osiris et moi. Mais avant de venir ici, je l'ai endormi. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir se réveiller, où alors c'est que ses pouvoirs sont devenus très puissant sans que je le sache. Donc il n'y a aucun souci de ce côté là.

Ryu : Euh on a jamais eu d'enfants ensemble ?

Isis : Il a été fait après ta mort Osiris. Je voulais avoir quelque chose de toi à l'époque, et c'est la seule solution que j'avais trouvé à l'époque.

Ryu : On peut dire que tu vas très loin quand tu veux quelques chose.

Isis : Tu m'en veux encore ?

Ryu : T'es ma sœur, la seule et unique, donc je peux pas t'en vouloir.

Sur ces paroles qui devaient normalement réconforter tout le monde, ils se séparèrent par couple pour reconduirent chaque jeune femme chez elle et voir si la soirée ne pouvait pas se continuer autrement. En Egypte, l'être éveillé venait d'espionner la conversation que venait d'avoir les jeunes gens.

Horus : Attendez que j'ai retrouvé ma pleine puissance, et vous verrez ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer d'Horus impunément.

Et le jeune dieu se mit à rire d'un rire de dément. Pour nos héros les ennuis n'étaient pas finis, mais ils auront beaucoup d'années pour se reposer, et ils pourront compter les uns sur les autres pour se sortir de ce nouveau coup du sort que le destin leur réserve.

(NDSyt : la chanson ne m'appartient pas, c'est **We'll be there**, traduit en français par **Nous serons là**, chanter par Anzu et Jono)

_Pense à nous (et) nous serons là  
Pour toujours avec toi _

_Lorsque tu as des doutes  
Que tout devient confus  
Continue coûte que coûte  
Rien n'est jamais perdu_

_Pense à nous, nous serons là  
Pour toujours avec toi_

_Si dans les moment difficiles  
parfois la défaite se profile  
Tu n'as plus confiance en toi  
Nous serons là_

_Ensemble partout  
Amis pour la vie  
Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous_

_Si dans les moments difficiles  
Parfois la défaite se profile  
Tu n'as plus confiance en toi  
Nous serons là_

_De véritables liens d'amitié  
nous unissent pour l'éternité  
Partager tes peines et tes joies  
Nous serons toujours là pour toi_

Owari et à bientôt pour la troisième saison. Gros bisou de la part de Syt the Evil Angel.

Il n'y aura pas de réponse au reviews car je pense que ma note est assez explicite comme ça. Bonne vacances à tout ceux qui le sont, j'espère que ceux qui ont eu des résultats d'examen ou qui vont en avoir les ont réussi, pour ma part, j'ai foirée mon BTS de compta et j'ai le droit de me retaper mes prof pour une troisième année consécutive. Pas grave je vais m'en remettre, il y a pire dans la vie.  
_Sword : bien dit ma Sity, ta raison, il faut pas te laisser a battre, et une année c'est quoi ?  
Duo : rien du tout dans l'espace d'une vie._

_Syt : merci les mecs de me soutenir !  
Yugi : on est la pour ça !_

_Syt(XD)_

Voilà c'est la fin de New Life a bientôt, et Devil Devil pour ceux qui ne savent pas ceux que c'est, c'est un ange et un démon qui ne peuvent pas se voir, et qui se retrouvent dans le corps de frère jumeaux qui sont complètement opposé a leur caractère, et ils cherchent le moyen de retrouver leur corps. Voilà


End file.
